UNDER THE ROSE
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. bagaimana kisah kyungsoo selanjutnya? Kaisoo - Krisso YAOI ! REMAKE DARI COMIC UNDER THE ROSE ! Update Chap 4, Chap 5 ending-
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : UNDER THE ROSE (remake dari comic milik momono miku)

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Wu yifan as Kris, Kim jongin as Kai, Do kyungsoo as kyungsoo

GENRE : Romance, sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Krisso

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Disana dia disambut oleh Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu yi fan dan Kai yang bernama lengkap kim jongin. Kakak beradik yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ceritannya? ….

Hello, aku balik lagi nih dengan ff yang baru. Ff ini beda ya dari yang lain, KARENA ini ff bukan dari pemikiran ku sepenuhnya aku Cuma nambahin aja,75% nya jalan ceritanya aku ambil dari comic yang aku baca berulang kali dan fix! Aku suka banget sama comic itu padahal udah berulang ulang kali baca tapi tetep aja suka banget! Judul comic nya UNDER THE ROSE karya MOMONO MIKU ada yang pernah baca?, bukan plagiat ya, aku Cuma suka aja jalan ceritanya lalu nge remake comic itu.

Sumpah deh aku suka banget sama comic nya, aku jujur aja ya soalnya aku gak mau bohong kalau ff aku yang MY MARRIED LIFE memang aku terinspirasi sama mv beyonce yang if I were a boy kalau yang I LOVE YOU, JONGIN! Itu fix itu dari pemikiran aku semuanya soalnya itu ff pertama kalinya aku buat dan aku suka banget sama ff aku yang satu itu.

Okedeh gak banyak cerita lagi, kan aku udah bilang kalau ff ini 75% nya ide ceritanya aku ambil dari itu comic, jadi aku gak mau denger atau komenan yang bilang "loh kok sama sama ini?" "gak kreatif banget sih niru niru milik orang lain" its oke gak masalah setiap orang kan pasti ada yang suka sama yang gak suka! Yah tergantung kaliannya aja ya yang nilai saya bagaimana :D

[CHAPTER 1]

{KAISOO, KRISSO}  
(UNDER THE ROSE)

"Do Kyungsoo, Lulus sma tahun ini…"

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya, Kurasa dia cocok untuk mengasuh anak anak …"

Seorang pria yang telah berumur memberikan sebuah foto kepada pria muda yang berada dihadapannya, pria yang membelakangi pria tua itu akhirnya berbalik badan, menatap sang pria tua yang sangat setia kepadanya.

Pria muda tadi mengambil foto yang diberikan pria tua tadi kepadanya. Menatap foto itu dengan penuh kebencian, seperti ada dendam yang sangat ingin disalurkan terhadap orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

"sudah 18 tahun ya …" pria muda untuk berdecih seraya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Akhirnya tiba juga saat yang kunantikan.. hahahahaha" pria muda itu tertawa dengan lepasnya menatap foto yang masih saja di pegang dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kamu sudah mengirimkan undangannya?" pria muda itu bertanya kepada pria tua yang masih setia berdiri di depan meja pria muda tadi.

"Sudah tuan.. Kami sudah memintanya untuk datang kemari besok" sang pria tua itu menjawab apa yang ditanya kepada nya dengan suara yang tegas, seakan akan selalu patuh dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya itu.

"bagus! Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang.."

"baik tuan" pria tua tadi meninggalkan pria muda di ruangannya, ruangan itu terasa sangat kelam dan dipenuhi dengan aura kehitaman.

Pria muda itu kembali duduk di kursinya, meletakkan foto yang diberikan oleh pria tua tadi kepadanya di atas meja, mengamati seluruh foto dengan sangat detail.

"wajah mu…. Benar benar mirip dengannya!"

Zrrrraaaaakkk

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat dimata sebelah kiri foto itu, dengan perasaan senang, pria muda itu mengatakan dengan lantang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar! Ingin melihat … wajahnya yang terluka hahahaha" pria muda itu tertawa dengan raut wajah yang sangat jahat.

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang megah, mewah bak istana, kini kyungsoo sudah ada di depannya. Banyak sekali yang menyambutnya dengan baik di rumah itu.

"selamat datang tuan" seorang maid menyapa kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas senyuman yang ceria dari kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti maid yang memandunya untuk kedatang kerumah itu.

"_jadi ini rumah keluarga kim, besar sekali, seperti istana. Mirip seperti apa yang kulihat di buku dongeng" _kyungsoo bermonolog didalam hati saat perjalanan menuju rumah yang sangat megah itu.

Seorang pemandu yang memandu kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya itu memberitahukan bahwa kematian tuan besar yaitu tuan kim menuliskan di surat wasiatnya bahwa kyungsoo memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga kim, maka dari itu pria tua tadi atau pemandu yang memandu kyungsoo memanggilnya untuk datang ke kediaman kelurga besar kim.

"aku akan menjelasakannya lebih lengkap, tapi bukan sekarang waktunya" pemandu tadi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian.

Kyungsoo mengitari pekarangan rumah itu sendirian, membawa kopernya yang berisi sedikit pakaian , karna pria tua tadi mengatakan bahwa disana telah disediakan pakaian untuk kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya.

"kenap-pa tiba tiba seperti ini …" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menatap langit yang cerah "padahal aku baru saja berfikir kalau aku ini adalah anak buangan hiks" kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, mengelapnya lalu tersenyum.

_**Flasback!on**_

"_Kyungsoo? Kondisi yayasan kita sedang tidak baik, kami tidak bisa menampung anak yang sudah berumur 18 tahun, hidup mu pasti akan lebih baik bila kamu masuk ke keluarga kim"_

ibu panti asuhan dimana kyungsoo dibesarkan mengatakan secara halus untuk menyuruh kyungsoo pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut, terbesit didalam benak kyungsoo, sebenarnya ibu panti itu tidak rela melepas kyungsoo karena kyungsoo lah yang paling dewasa dan dapat memomong seluruh anak kecil yang ada dipanti jika ibu panti merasa kelelahan.

"kyungcoo eomma mau pelgi hiks …." Seorang anak kecil berumur empat tahun menangis karena kyungsoo sebentar lagi sudah tidak ada lagi dipanti itu.

"katanya kyungcoo eomma menemukan kelualganya hiks… minnie tidak ingin belpisah dengan kyungcoo eomma hiks" tangisannya makin menjadi jadi saat kyungsoo menatap nya, namanya adalah xiumin, anak kecil yang imut dan sangat menggemaskan.

Dialah yang paling dekat dengan kyungsoo diantara anak anak yang lainnya. Kyungsoo menghampiri xiumin yang menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang ada di pipi xiumin.

"Minnie, apa janji yang selalu Minnie ingkari terhadap hyung?" kyungsoo memeluk xiumin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Minnie selalu memanggil kyungcoo hyung dengan sebutan eomma hiks" xiumin masih saja menangis, meluapkan rasa sedih nya.

"lalu?" kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, menatap Minnie dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Minnie tidak boleh menangis hiks …. Tapi kyungcoo eomma ingin pelgi, Minnie tidak bica tanpa kyungcoo eomma hiks" xiumin memeluk kyungsoo lagi dengan erat seakan akan, tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"mulai sekarang Minnie harus bisa, ok? Hyung janji akan mengunjungi Minnie nantinya" mata xiumin berbinar mendengar perkataan kyungsoo, hatinya lega saat kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjunginya nanti.

"yakcok?" xiumin menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kepada kyungsoo, meminta sebuah tanda perjanjian yang harus di tepati nantinya.

"nde, hyung janji" kyungsoo melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari xiumin, lalu mengusap rambut hitam milik xiumin.

"kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu yaaa" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada seluruh penghuni panti, mereka banyak yang menangis dengan kepergian kyungsoo. Yah bagaimana pun kyungsoo adalah keluarga dipanti itu, seluruh masa kecilnya dihabiskan dipanti.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan panti, lalu mengikuti orang yang sudah menjrmputnya untuk ikut ke tempat tujuannya, yaitu rumah kediaman keluarga kim.

"Berbahagialah kyungsoo, aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan keluarga barumu" ibu panti itu bermonolog sendiri, menatap kepergian kyungsoo. Sungguh kyungsoo adalah anak yang manis dan periang, ia pasti akan sangat merindukannya.

_**Flasback!off**_

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunnya, padahal baru saja kyungsoo pergi, tapi kyungsoo merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam, yah bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluarga kyungsoo, keluarga dimana kyungsoo di besarkan.

"mereka adalah keluarga ku yang kumiliki satu satunya" kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menghembuskan nafas nya panjang.

"hhhahhhhh… semoga mereka baik baik saja" kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju taman bunga yang sangat indah. Taman yang sangat luas yang banyak di tumbuhi oleh banyak bunga.

Sebuah bunga mawar yang besar menarik perhatian kyungsoo. "wah Daebbak! Mawar yang besar!" kyungsoo yang gemas dengan ukuran mawar yang sangat besar itu ingin sekali menyentuhnya, namun pada saat kyungsoo hendak menyentuhnya.

"Jangan di sentuh!" seorang pria mengintrupsinya untuk tidak menyentuh mawar yang besar itu.

Pria itu berpakaian rapi menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang di klimis (bayangin jongin waktu photoshoot untuk MCM) sangat tampan, tapi terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sepertinya memiliki karakter yang sangat dingin.

"jangan memperlakukan mawar itu seperti benda murahan!" pria itu mendekati kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo menjadi gugup.

"asal kau tau, kau tak akan mampu menjangkau harga bunga itu!"

Kyungsoo makin gugup, menundukkan kepalanya kebawah tak berani menatap pria yang memarahinya tadi.

"ah, mi-mianhae… aku dikirimi surat" kyungsoo masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap pria yang ada dihadapan nya itu.

Sssreeeet.

Pria itu memegang dagu kyungsoo, dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga wajah kyungsoo dan wajah pria itu sangat dekat membuat jantung kyungsoo berdetak secara tidak teratur.

"kau" pria itu masih saja memandangi wajah kyungsoo dengan sangat detail.

"kyungsoo-yaa" pria itu makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo.

"wah…. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengannya" pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu kyungsoo, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo yang tak tau harus bagaimana akhirnya mengikuti pria itu, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya "yaa… Kau harus lebih berhati hati, Karena orang disini bagaikan MUSUH" pria itu sangat menekankan kata katanya di kata "musuh" seperti ada yang tersirat dari kata tersebut.

Pria itu meninggalkan kyungsoo lagi, kyungsoo yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya kepada pria itu.

"hey…" pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan membuat kyungsoo menjadi gugup lagi "tapi .. anda?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah Kim Jongin" setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari kyungsoo, pria itu meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja.

"_jadi dia yang mengirimi ku surat" _kyungsoo bermonolog didalam hati, dan masih mengikuti pria yang bernama kim jongin, pria yang mengiriminya surat.

Kini mereka berdua tepat berada di depan pintu utama untuk menuju rumah itu, "Selamat datang, di keluarga Kim" jongin membukakan pintu itu menyuruh agar kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu.

"_Ke-kenapa dadaku tiba tiba berdebar kencang?" _batin kyungsoo.

Pada saat kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah keluarga kim, terdapat banyak sekali maid yang menunggu, jumlahnya bahkan kyungsoo tak dapat menghitungnya, maid itu begitu banyak berbaris di sepanjang jalan yang dilewati kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berpikir wajar saja maid disini sangat banyak, rumah sebesar ini perlu dirapikan dan itu tidak hanya membutuhkan satu atau dua maid tapi berpuluh puluh maid.

"dia adalah tamuku, kalian dilarang masuk keruang tamu! Mengerti?" Jongin melihat seluruh maidnya lalu seluruh maid menundukkan kepalanya "kami semua mengerti tuan kai" ucap selurh maid kepada jongin.

"ah jongin-ssi, kenapa anda..?" jongin memberhentikan jalannya.

"kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku dipanggil kai bukan?"

"nde" disertai anggukan oleh kyungsoo.

"itu adalah pemberian nama dari ibuku, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" jongin melanjutkan langkah kakinya meninggalkan kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"mengapa anda mengirimu ku surat? Apakah anda adalah keluarga ku?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan tersenyum ceria.

Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya, "Keluarga? Ck" jongin melanjutkan langkah kakinya "enak sekali bicaranya"

Kyungsoo yang mendegar pernyataan dari jongin membuat senyumnya memudar " kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin?" kyungsoo .

.

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah, kamar itu di dominasi dengan corak keemasan, sungguh sangat mewah batin kyungsoo, sangat berbeda dengan ruangan yang ada di pantinya dulu.

"baiklah, saya akan membacakan surat wasiat dari tuan Kim Joon Myeon" pria tua itu berkata sambil membuka surat warisan yang akan dibacakannya.

"Harta warisanku, akan kubagikan pada orang yang kupilih! Kim jongin dan Wu yifan masing masing 25% dan sisanya 50% akan kuberikan sepenuhnya kepada Do kyungsoo"

"Mwooooo?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diakatan pria tua itu barusan.

"ajusshi, maaf sebelumnya.. kenapa saya juga menerima warisan?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa ingin tau

"bukankah anda sudah di beritahu oleh tuan kai?" pria tua itu memandang jongin

Braaaak!

Jongin menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya. "Anak selingkuhan! Kau adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan ayah, yang dititipkan di yayasan!" jongin menatap kyungsoo.

"itu adalah kau, Do kyungsoo!"

"eh" kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jongin barusan.

"jadi maksdud anda mengundang saya kemari.."

"sudah jelaskan!" jongin memotong kalimat yang akan kyungsoo ungkapkan.

"agar kau menyerahkan semua hak warisan itu padaku!" jongin mencengkram kuat bahu kyungsoo, kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

Braaak suara gebrakan meja sekali lagi terdengar, jongin melepas cengkramannya

Jongin mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam sakunya, "cepat tanda tangani surat ini!" jongin mengambil pena yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"sebagai gantinya, Kau boleh tinggal disini… Cukup adil bukan?" Jongin tersenyum licik

Mata kyungsoo memanas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dimana saya tinggal, itu bukan masalah bagi saya…"

"kim Jongin, Secara tidak langsung anda adalah saudaraku" kyumgsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"saudara? Haaaahhh" jongin menghela nafasnya

"kau adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap, masih berani meminta belas kasihan?" jongin kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping kyungsoo.

"atau jangan-jangan kau juga mengincar warisan itu?" ucap jongin dingin

Mata memerah, pertanda sebentar lagi akan ada nya cairan bening yang akan keluar, namun dengan sekuat hatinya kyungsoo menahan agar cairan bening itu tidak keluar dari matanya.

"ak-aku….tidak butuh! Warisan itu…" ucap kyungsoo lantang.

"Good! Kalau begitu, cepat tanda tangan.." belum sempat jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, kyungsoo memutusnya.

"Selama ini keluarga ku hanya ibu panti diyayasan, dan anak-anak lainnya yang besar bersamaku disana!"

"jadi, Warisanku adalah warisan mereka juga, maka dari itu! Aku tidak akan menandatangani surat penyerahan hak warisan itu!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada serius

Plok Plok Plok

"bravo!" kyungsoo dan jongin melihat seorang pria yang masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan itu.

"Kai, kau kalah telak .." pria itu menatap jongin dengan seksama

"kyungsoo-yaa, kau menarik sekali.." pria itu tersenyum manis.

"_Kris?" _"untuk apa kau kemari…" Tanya jongin

"aisssh, kau ini… dingin sekali berbicara dengan kakak mu sendiri, bagaimana pun aku ini putra sulung dari keluarga kim!" kris menghampiri kyungsoo yang duduk

"aku datang kesini untuk menolong adik kecilku yang manis ini… perkenalkan soo-ie, aku wu yifan.. kau bisa memanggilku kris hyung jika kau mau" kris mengusap kepala kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang

"selama ini kau pasti menderita yaa… uhh" kris masih mengusap rambut kyungsoo yang hitam.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaa, appo" kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan karena dengan secara tiba tiba jongin menarik tangannya untuk berlindung di belakang tubuhnya.

"ini tidak ada hubungannnya denganmu, dia datang karena aku yang menyuruhnya datang!" ucap jongin masih dengan nada dingin.

"_ah, appo. Kenapa dia kasar sekali berbeda sekali dengan kris hyung"_ ucap kyungsoo pelan sambil memegangi tangannnya yang dirasa sakit.

"kau harus menuruti semua kata kata ku!.." bentak jongin dengan sangat lantang sambil mencengkram kuat dagu kyungsoo.

"akkhhh… Le-lepaskan aku!..." kyungsoo meronta kesakitan akibat ulah jongin.

Sreeeet

Akhirnya kyungsoo dapat membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman jongin. Kyungsoo segera lari dari hadapan jongin.

"mau kemana kau?" jongin memanggil kyungsoo, sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya di panggil menghentikan larinya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"terima kasih untuk waktunya, tapi aku tidak berniat tinggal disini!.." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya

"padahal aku begitu bahagia saat menerima surat darimu.. baru pertama sejak aku lahir, aku merasa ada keluarga yang membutuhkanku.. tapi…." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang keluar begitu saja, melihat jongin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"tunggu! Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kau tidak perlu keluar…" kris menghampiri kyungsoo lalu memeluknya, membiarkan tubuh kecil itu bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"seperti biasa, jongin! Kau pemaksa sekali…" kris memberikan tatapan remeh kepada jongin.

"lebih baik kyungsoo menjadi adikku saja…" kris melepaskan pelukannnya dan membelai pipi gemuk milik kyungsoo, menghapus air matanya lalu memeluknya kembali. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming sama sekali.

"kau sama sekali tidak punya hak atas semua ini!" jongin menggeram kesal, melihat tingkah laku kakaknya itu.

"tapi ini kasus yang khusus ,jongin!..." kris tersenyum, "karena dia adalah putri "xi luhan"…dulu jongin juga sering merepotkan luhan kan?..." kris tersenyum licik

"aku tau, kyungsoo mengingatkan mu pada luhan, bukan?... soalnya kan luhan …" sebelum kris melanjutkan kalimatnya, jongin memutusnya.

"cukup!...jja-jangan pernah menyebut! Nama wanita itu lagi!" jongin terlihat kesal saat kris, hyungnya itu menyebutkan nama luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, ia tak mengerti apa yang diperdebatkan oleh kedua bersaudara ini. kyungsoo hanya bungkam dan tak bersuara sekalipun.

"wajahmu jangan seram begitu dong! Kau membuat kyungsoo kecil takut…dia memang anak hasil hubungan gelap, tapi tidak perlu sampai membuatnya takut begini...kalau begini caranya, dia tidak akan menurut padamu…" kris menghirup aroma vanilla dari rambut kyungsoo, wanginya sungguh menyejukkan hati.

"kalau sampai begitu..kau sendiri yang akan tau hasilnya nanti..." kris tersenyum manis pada adiknya itu, namun tatapan dingin tak pernah lepas dari muka jongin.

"ya sudah, aku tunda dulu masalah warisan ini sementara" jongin mengambil pulpen dan surat penyerahan hak warisan tersebut kedalam sakunya "cepat siapkan kamar kita sambut dia sebagai tamu sementara.." jongin menyuruh bodyguard nya yang setia untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

"baik tuan" body guard itu lalu pergi melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan jongin.

Kyungsoo masih dalam dekapan kris,ia hanya memandang penuh kebencian terhadap jongin.

"_**kau sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanmu kyung"**_ kyungsoo masih terdiam tak merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo yang sadar terlalu lama dalam dekapan kris pun mulai malu, akhirnya kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan itu. Dengan dihiasi wajah yang mulai memerah kyungsoo menunduk kan kepalanya kebawah.

Braaaak, suara pintu tertutup dengan sangat keras karena ulah jongin.

"ih seram sekali!.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya …" kyungsoo masih menunduk, malu dengan kejadian barusan sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang jongin perbuat.

"tapi…" kyungsoo memainkan jari jarinya.

"aku kan melindungimu pororo… jangan khawatir…" kris tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya kepada kyungsoo.

"aku panggil kau dengan sebutan pororo yaa" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "tuh kan, matamu mirip sekali dengannya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu pororo, arra?" kris mendekap bahu kyungsoo agar mendekat dengannya, kyungsoo yang malu tak bisa menjawab apa selain menundukkan kepalanya.

"_apakah aku… pantas tinggal disini…"-__**Kyungsoo **_

.

.

.

Jongin kini berada di dihalaman dimana halaman itu d penuhi oleh mawar yang sangat indah. Jongin memetik sebuah mawar yang berwarna merah darah.

"_**Di istana sebesar ini yang dipenuhi oleh mawar"**_ jongin menghirup wangi mawar itu. _**"Benda yang indah dan orang yang indah"**_ jongin membuang mawar yang telah dihirup aromanya. _**"tapi mereka terasa begitu jauh"**_ jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan halaman yang dipenuhi oleh mawar itu.

Kini malam telah tiba, rumah yang sangat mewah itu terlihat sangat indah pada malam hari, seluruh pelayan mulai menyiapkan seluruh makan malam yang akan dihidangkan untuk makan bersama nantinya.

"kyungsoo-ssi? Barangmu Cuma segini ya?" seorang maid yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu meninggalkan barang kyungsoo di kamar yang sangat indah, terlihat rapi dan sangat nyaman. Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna hijau.

"wow!...daebbak, jinjaaa, aaaahhhh sangat indah!.." kyungsoo memuji apa yang ada di kamar itu, kamarnya terlihat begitu besar dan rapi, melihatnya saja kyungsoo sangat ingin tinggal disini tapi kyungsoo tak mungkin berlama lama disini.

"semua yang disini pemberian tuan kai, tak perlu sungkan untuk menggunakannya.." maid itu mulai menjelaskan apa apa saja peraturan yang ada dirumah itu, namun sepertinya kyungsoo tak mendengarkannya, ia sangat asik melihat lihat kamar yang akan ditempati nantinya.

"wah besar sekali, kalau di bandingkan dengan di panti…" kyungsoo berpikir, kamar ini sunggguh sangat besar, bahkan 5x lebih besar dari kamar nya yang ada di panti tempat ia tinggal dulu.

"ada satu lagi.." maid itu pun mulai tersulut emosi karna kyungsoo yang tak mendengarkannya

"kalau mau tinggal disini, harus berpakaian yang pantas ya… kalau tidak, kau akan mempermalukan kami semua yang tinggal disini!.." ucap maid itu dengan ketus lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"n-nde, maaf.." kyungsoo menundukkan badannya kepada maid itu.

"selamat beristirahat kyungsoo-ssi" maid itu lalu menutup pintu kamar, kini tinggalah kyungsoo sendirian di dalam kamar.

"_aishh, hanya kris hyung saja yang bersikap baik kepadaku.."_ **batin Kyungsoo**

"lemarinya dimana ya? Kyungsoo mencari cari pintu lemari yang berada dikamar itu.

"waaaah… Daebbak! Lemari ini terlihat seperti dinding, ommo, liat banyak sekali baju yang ada disini…' kyungsoo mulai memilih milih baju yang ada dilemari itu.

"kenapa bajunya didominasi untuk wanita ya? Apakah jongin salah memberiku kamar?" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalnya yang terasa gatal.

"wah sweater hitam ini, sangat bagus" kyungsoo mencobanya namun terlebih dahulu kyungsoo melepas semua pakaiannya, kini kyungsoo hanya mengenakan sweater saja yang menutupi sedikit pahanya.

"_dalam sehari saja, duniaku berubah 180 derajat.." kyungsoo _membantin lagi. Melihat dirinya dikaca, kini kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan sweater hitam berlengan panjang dan panjangnya kebawah hanya sejengkal di atas lulut.

"eomma.. ingatan ku tentangmu hanya sedikit_"_kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri .

_**Flashback!on **_

"kyungsoo" seorang wanita berbalut sweater hitam memegang tangan kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Satu satunya yang kyungsoo ingat adalah, saat itu wanita yang memakai sweater hitam bersama kyungsoo di depan yayasan, mengenakan baju yang sangat mirip dengan apa yang dipakainya sekarang.

Wanita itu membelai halus surai hitam milik kyungsoo, dan berbicara dengan sangat lembut kepada kyungsoo..

"maafkan eomma, kyungsoo hiks" wanita itu menangis dihadapan kyungsoo dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan akan tak ingin berpisah dengan kyungsoo.

"eomma hiks" kyungsoo kecil dulu hanya bisa menangis melihat eommanya meninggalkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kyungsoo mendengar kabar kalau eommanya meninggal karna sakit, eomma kyungsoo sudah pergi ketempat yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, yaitu disurga.

_**Flashback!off**_

"eomma, aku merindukanmu hiks" kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian kyungsoo teringat dengan kata kata jongin tadi.

"_**kau sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanmu kyung"**_

Kaliamat itu terlintas dipkiran kyungsoo sekarang,"Aisssh jinjaaaaaa…. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku tak sudi berbaikan dengan orang sepertinya!.." kyungsoo mulai menutup lemarinya dan ingin naik keatas kasurnya, namun ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka seperti ada seseorang yang membukanya.

"k-kau?... se-sejak kapan?" kyungsoo yang ingin naik ke atas kasurnya langsung didorong kasar oleh jongin, kini kyungsoo berada di bawah dan jongin berada diatas. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"ah, sakit j-jongin" jongin memegang kuat tangan kyungsoo.

"_kenapa mukanya begitu pasti dia marah karna aku menggunakan sweater hitam ini"-pikir kyungsoo_

"a-aku akan ganti baju, ke-keluarlah" kyungsoo akhirnya lolos dari cengkraman jongin. Kyungsoo yang malu dengan pakaiannya sekarang, menarik sweater itu kebawah agar menutupi paha mulusnya, namun tidak ada hasilnya, sweater itu masih tetap 1 jengkal diatas lututnya.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" jongin membersihkan jasnya yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

"aku tidak menganggap kita ini adalah saudara!... karena itu juga, kau tak perlu menganggap ku sebagai saudaramu" ucap jongin dingin lalu berjalan meinggalkan kyungsoo.

"tunggu!..." jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya. "apa karena.. kau dendam padaku dan eommaku?" kyungsoo meninggikan nada suaranya.

"dendam? Hahahaha" jongin tertawa licik.

"dendamku akan hilang, kalau kau mau menyerahkan warisan mu itu padaku" jongin mendekati kyungsoo, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"keterlaluan..! padahalkan appa mu baru meninggal, kenapa yang kau pikirkan hanya warisan saja! Kau sangat keterlaluan, apa kau tak menyayangi keluarga mu, hah?" kyungsoo meninggikan nada suaranya, namun masih bisa untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"keluarga?...Aku tidak peduli siapapun" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "termasuk kau, kyungsoo! _**Berhati hatilah, karena tak satu tempat pun yang aman dirumah ini**_" jongin mendekati kyungsoo, bahkan sangat dekat.

"hati hati jangan sampai.." jongin membelai leher kyungsoo, kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya. "ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" kyungsoo kini sangat gugup.

"tenggorokanmu dicekik seperti ini" jongin mulai mencoba mencekik leher kyungsoo namun tidak terlalu memakai tenaga, seperti sebuah ancaman saja.

"sudah mengertikan?" nafas jongin berhembus di depan muka kyungsoo.

"padahal kau tinggal di istana sebesar ini.. punya hyung, dan punya segalanya.." kyungsoo mengirup udara dari hidungnya, "tapi kenapa kau begitu kesepian!.." kata kata kyungsoo sepertinya menyinggung jongin, tampak raut muka jongin bahwa dia tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo.

"ck… lucu sekali" jongin berdecih tak suka.

"aku ingin tahu.. sebesar apa suara mu hah?" jongin mulai meraba paha mulus kyungsoo, dan menciumi leher putih milik kyungsoo.

"ja-jangan!.." kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari pahanya dan mengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Namun jongin makin liar menyentuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo, "kalau kau teriak!... sampai mana akan terdengar. Hahaha" jongin tertawa dengan senangnya.

"ti-tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

TBC!


	2. Kyungsoo yakin jongin orang baik

TITTLE : UNDER THE ROSE (remake dari comic milik momono miku)

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Wu yifan as Kris, Kim jongin as Kai, Do kyungsoo as kyungsoo

GENRE : Romance, sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Krisso

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Disana dia disambut oleh Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu yi fan dan Kai yang bernama lengkap kim jongin. Kakak beradik yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ceritannya? ….

Hello, comeback again… ada yang nungguin ini FF? sorry banget ya lama banget ngepost nya padahal ini ff udah siap lama banget.. hihi aku belum ada kouta lagi banyak pengeluaran banget. Jadi yang nungguin sorry ya.

oh iya di chap 1 itu yang ada putri luhan itu salah ya sorry, author khilaf maaf kan saya :) maaf kan juga apabila terdapat typo :D

==== **-Dichapter sebelumnya**

"ck… lucu sekali" jongin berdecih tak suka.

"aku ingin tahu.. sebesar apa suara mu hah?" jongin mulai meraba paha mulus kyungsoo, dan menciumi leher putih milik kyungsoo.

"ja-jangan!.." kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan jongin dari pahanya dan mengalikan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Namun jongin makin liar menyentuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo, "kalau kau teriak!... sampai mana akan terdengar. Hahaha" jongin tertawa dengan senangnya.

"ti-tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

[CHAPTER 2]

{KAISOO, KRISSO}  
(UNDER THE ROSE)

Braaaak!

Suara benturan badan kyungsoo yang mengenai sudut lemarinya, kyungsoo kini dalam posisi yang sangat tidak beruntung, gerakan nya terkunci oleh jongin, jongin menindih kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa jongin melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"asal kau tau!" jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan kyungsoo, mengamati wajah kyungsoo yang cantik, mirip sekali dengan ibunya, Xi luhan.

"Di rumah yang seperti istana ini.. Kau bukan siapa siapa!" Jongin membelai wajah mulus kyungsoo dari bagian atas hingga leher nya, kyungsoo yang yang takut lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin makin mengelus leher mulus kyungsoo,

"akhhh… jo-jongin..hiks ja-jangaaan" kyungsoo meronta ketika jongin mulai mencium lehernya dengan kasar, namun tiba tiba pergerakan jongin terhenti, dan membisikkan kata kata untuk kyungsoo dan kyungsoo hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti melakukannya.." jongin menatap wajah kyungsoo dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu mencengkram gerahamannya dengan keras.

"sa-sakit jongin.. lep-passs" kali ini kyungsoo mulai memberontak, kyungsoo mencoba melepas kan tangan jongin, namun sia sia jongin lebih kuat darinya.

"haaah apa? Lepas katamu? Jika kau ingin memberikan seluruh warisan itu ke tanganku maka aku tak akan memperkosa mu! Bukankah itu kenikmatan tersendiri untukmu kyung! Namja biasa yang tak ada apa apanya di perkosa oleh seorang Kim Jongin? Hahahaha" jongin tertawa sepuasnya dengan masih memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo tetap diam dia tidak ingin menjawab sebenarnya kyungsoo ingin menjawab tidak, namun karna kyungsoo tau jika ia menjawab maka macan yang ada di depannya ini akan langsung menerkamnya. Karena dari tatapan yang jongin pancarkan padanya kilatan nafsu sungguh besar tersirat disana.

"Bagaimana kyung? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?" jongin menatap kyungsoo dan kyungsoo pun menatapnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan yang kyungsoo punya ia memberanikan diri untuk menggelengkan kepalanya yang pertandanya ia tidak ingin memberikan warisan itu kepada jongin.

"cihh.. jadi kau memang ingin aku perkosa?" jongin lalu menghempaskan tubuh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena terdorong ke sudut ruangan.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik kepada namja murahan sepeti mu, kau memang namja murahan! Kau sama seperti ibumu!" jongin melihat kyungsoo yang ingin menangis karena kata katanya, kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming namun matanya memerah menahan luapan air yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dari matanya.

"kau.. kau jahat sekali jongin hiks" kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya. Sungguh ia tak bisa menahan lagi, kata kata jongin begitu menyesak kan dadanya.

"hentikan tangisan mu itu!" jongin menghampiri kyungsoo dan membantu kyungsoo berdiri namun pada saat berdiri jongin malah membenturkan tubuh kyungsoo ke dinding dan meraba paha kyungsoo yang mulus, jongin makin liar mengelus nya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat ada sebuah tas kecil disampingnya lebih tepatnya di meja disamping dia ingin di perkosa oleh jongin lalu mengambil tas itu dan memukulkan tas itu ke jongin.

Buuk

Jongin melepas cegkraman nya "Jangan pernah menghina ibuku! Hiks" kyungsoo masih memegang tas itu alih alih untuk pertahanan apabila jongin menyerangnya lagi.

Pada saat kyungsoo menangis ada perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di benak jongin, namun pada saat jongin ingin mendekati kyungsoo lagi, sebuah suara yang sering sekali ia dengar memanggilnya. Kai sangat tau siapa yang memanggil nya sekarang, _Kris hyung._

"kai!" kris masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan kai. Kai tau ia tidak menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo jadi siapapun bisa masuk dengan leluasa.

Kai yang kaget lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kakaknya itu. Kyungsoo hanya diam ia masih menangis namun tak bersuara. Kyungsoo lega ada kris hyung yang datang jadi jongin tak dapat melakukan sesuatu padanya lagi.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada si pororo?" kris mulai mendekati kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"aish pororo, sebutan macam apa itu!"jongin bermonolog sendiri.

"bukannya kau tak berminat pada kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menyerang kyungsoo?" kris memeluk kyungsoo yang masih takut lalu membiarkan kyungsoo bersandar di dada mulai mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"aku bukan orang yang seperti itu" jongin mendekati kris dan kyungsoo, memandang remeh kris dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"aku hanya memberinya sedikit peringatan" jongin lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo dan kris berdua.

* * *

"pororo? Kau tak apa?" kris membelai surai hitam milik kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih memeluk badan kris, entahlah kyungsoo merasa dengan memeluk kris rasa takutnya menghilang.

"n-nde" kyungsoo menjawab kris dengan jawaban yang sedikit bergetar sudah tidak seperti tadi.

"kris hyung?" kyungsoo mentatap wajah kris dengan sendu.

"nde pororo" kris masih setia membelai rambut kyungsoo dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata bulat kyungsoo.

"kurasa aku tidak bisa tinggal disini hiks" kyungsoo menangis lagi lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kris.

"gwenchana.. ada aku disini kyung..tenanglah"

"kris hyung.."

"nde.. tenanglah aku tau .. aku ada tempat yang cocok untuk mu" kris menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dimengerti oleh kyungsoo.

"ayo ikut dengan ku" ajak kris lalu menggandeng tangan kyungsoo, kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat kris memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Kyungsoo masih tak tahu akan diajak kemana oleh kris, yang ia tahu sekarang ia masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah yang tersimpan, kris tersenyum memerhatikan kyungsoo yang bingung. Tangan kanan kris memegang lilin untuk penerangan jalan, dan tangan kirinya masih setia menggandeng tangan kyungsoo.

"kenapa dirumah ini ada tempat rahasia seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo, bingung.

"ini rumah yang seperti istana kyung, jadi banyak tempat rahasia disini" jawab kris seadanya.

"_tapi kenapa tempat ini lebih seperti penjara yang mengerikan ya"_ kyungsoo bermonolog didalam hati, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya.

"ah- akhirnya sampai" kris membuka pintu yang tepat berada didepannya, kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampaiya didalam, kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang menabjubkan, tempat ini seperti tempat rahasia seorang bos, terlihat banyak sekali computer disini dan ruangannya sangat rapi dan indah.

"waaaaahhh!" seru kyungsoo senang melihat tempat yang indah ini.

"selamat datang di istana wu yi fan pororo kecil" kris menuntun kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu lebih dalam, agar kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan leluasa.

"wahh daebakk, seperti markas yang dirahasiakan hyung" kyungsoo mengamati benda benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

"gambar di layar ini apa?" kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah layar computer yang memperlihatkan sebuah data data yang tidak kyungsoo mengerti.

"ah itu…" kris menunjuk layar computer itu "itu money game kyung" lanjutnya lalu duduk di depan computer itu.

"permainan yang sangat menegangkan, jual beli saham! Kau tau bukan? Tergantung harga pasaran, saat tinggi baru kita menjualnya" kris menjelaskan kepada kyungsoo dengan panjang lebar kyungsoo hanya mendengar kan nya saja.

"aisshh membingungkan sekali" jawaban kyungsoo membuat kris menghela nafas panjang, ternyata anak yang ada didepannya ini begitu polos.

"ini yang membuat kekayaan ku mencapai 10 milyar won" kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengajak kyungsoo untuk melihat yang lainnya.

"waaah daebakk, jumlah yang sangat tinggi" ucap kyungsoo dengan mengadahkan wajahnya keatas atap berfikir sebanyak apa kekayaan yang dimiliki kris hyung nya itu.

"makanya aku… sama sekali tidak tertarik pada warisan itu!" lanjut kris, masih berjalan jalan dengan kyungsoo.

"karena aku sendiri punya banyak uang" kris berhenti, kyungsoo pun yang melihat kris berhenti mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

"tapi berbeda dengan dengan kai!" ucapnya lagi

"dari dulu kai selalu bersikap dingin, tak banyak bicara... kai bekerja pada appa dan bermaksud menguasai semuanya.. kai ingin menguasai harta keluarga KIM sendiri..!" kris mengepalkan tangannnya dengan keras.

"kamu harus hati hati pada kai… walaupun dia adikku! Tapi aku tak berdaya terhadap nya.." kris mendekati kyungsoo lalu memegang bahunya. Lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo, kris berjalan lebih dulu.

"_apa karena itu jongin tampak begitu kesepian"_ kyungsoo bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"padahal saat itu… sesaat matanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.." ucap kyungsoo pelan yang tak terdengar oleh kris.

"kris hyung.." kyungsoo memanggil hyungnya itu dengan wajah yang gembira,

"ah-nde pororo" kris mengangkat alisnya sebelah, bingung dengan kyungsoo yang sangat bahagianya kelihatannya.

"apa hyung tau, hal apa yang sangat di sukai kim jongin?" kyungsoo tersenyum cerah pada kris, sungguh kyungsoo terlihat seperti yeoja, walaupun kris tau kyungsoo adalah namja.

"apa yang disukai kai?" Tanya kris kembali pada kyungsoo.

"aku sudah biasa berhadapan dengan banyak anak baru di yayasan.. pertama kita cari tahu hal apa yang disukai darinya..mungkin dengan begitu, kita bisa mencairkan ketegangan diantara kalian, bagaimana?" jelas kyungsoo lagi.

"begitu ya..? aku tidak yakin untuk itu.." ucap kris lagi, membuat kyungsoo mengendus putus asa. Namun tak kyungsoo namanya jika menyerah.

"aku tak boleh sembarangan menilai jongin, karena aku tidak tahu apapun tentang jongin!" ucap kyungsoo lagi, kris acuh pura pura tak mendengarnya dan kris sibuk dengan barang barang antiknya.

"maaf aku jadi sembarangan bicara kris hyung.." kyungsoo menunduk kan kepalanya, ia takut membuat kris malah karena perkataannya barusan.

"kyung.." kris malah memanggil kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menyuruh kyungsoo untuk mendekat kepadanya, kyungsoo mengangguk dan menghampiri kris.

"nde hyung.." kyungsoo melihat kris sedang memegang sebuah foto.

'kau benar benar mirip dengan xi luhan.." kris memberikan foto itu kepada kyungsoo dan kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya karena foto wanita yang ada di foto itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"ah..pelayan yang mirip dengan ku ini.. jangan jangan ibuku?.." Tanya kyungsoo ragu ragu kepada kris. kyungsoo masih memegang foto yang diberikan kris.

"that's right!.." ucap kris lantang, sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Dia adalah pelayan keluarga kim" kris terdiam sejenak llu melanjutkan kalimatnya "xi luhan orangnya sangat lembut, dan pandai bernyanyi.. appa aku dan kai sangat menyukainya…" lanjutnya lagi

"eomma dan appa menikah karena hubungan bisnis..jadi appa tidak tidak peduli pada keluarganya..walaupun mereka menikah dan berstatus suami istri..tapi beredar rumor kalau tidak ada cinta diantara appa dan eomma" kyungsoo hanya diam mematung mendengarkan cerita dari kris

"namun…appa malah jatuh cinta kepada pada seorang pelayan yang bernama xi luhan" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatan oleh kris.

"tentu saja hubungan mereka begitu mengejutkan semua orang.. dan xi luhan langsung di usir dari istana.." kyungsoo menunduk dan meremas switer yang ia gunakan.

"sejak itu.. hubungan appa dan eomma semakin memburuk.. tak lama sejak itu eomma meninggal karena terlalu tertekan… dan akhirnya menyisakan dendam yang begitu mendalam…" kris masih terus bercerita tentang keluarganya pada kyungsoo.

"jadi tidak adil kan kalau dendam pada pororo kecil ini…karena sebenarnya kyungsoolah yang paling kesepian, kan?" kris mendekati kyungsoo lalu mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"ituuuu…" belum sempat kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, kris sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

"aku akan selalu ada disini kalau kau membutuhkan ku kyung.." ucap kris lalu memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, dan mendekapnya dengan lembut. Namun ada siratan aneyh dari mata kris.

"aku ada di pihakmu.." kris melepas pelukannya lalu mengusak rambut kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo membenarkan rambutnya kembali.

"kenapa kris hyung baik sekali kepadaku?.." kyungsoo melihat kris dengan mata berbinar, melihat kris membuat kyungsoo harus menegakkan kepalanya keatas, karena tinggi kyungsoo dan kris sangat jauh berbeda.

"kamu mau tahu kyung?" kris malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kyungsoo dan kyungsoo merasakan ada yang aneh, ternyata benar, kris mencium pipi nya dengan lembut, hanya sebuah benda kenyal yang mengenai pipinya, ya hanya sebuah benda kenyal.

"k-kris hyungg.." kyungsoo kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan kris terhadapnya, kyungsoo yakin jika kris itu normal tak mungkin kris menyukainya.

"ma-maaf kyung, habisnya kau sangat manis hehe" kris tertawa renyah melihat pipi kyungsoo yang memerah. Kris lalu mengajak kyungsoo untuk berjalan lagi.

"oh iya kyung..barusan hanya sebuh ciuman kasih sayang pada "adik" yaa.. jadi jangan berpikir yang macam macam hehe.." kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kikuk, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena perasaan aneh sedang menyelimutinya.

"jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi.. akan hyung beritahu bila saatnya tiba.." ucap kris lagi

"sekarang kau perlu istirahat.. ayo ku antar sampai kamarmu.." kris memegang tangan kyungsoo lalu mengajak nya untuk keluar dari penjara bawah tanah yang kyungsoo kira itu.

"_kenapa kris hyung terasa sangat aneh ya.."kyungsoo bermonolog dalam hati._

"_seperti pangeran yang terkurung dalam penjara"lanjutnya lagi, llu menatap kris begitu lama._

* * *

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, ia sangat bingung dengan sikap kris yang baik baik saja, sangat aneh menurut nya. Namun kyungsoo menepis rasa aneh yang ada di benaknya lalu memejamkan matanya dan tidur diatas kasur yang sangat empuk ini, sangat berbeda di yayasan, ini rasanya kyungsoo seperti orang yang sangat bahagia.

Kicauan burung terdengar hingga kedalam kamar kyungsoo, mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya , malam telah berganti menjadi pagi hari yang menyejukkan siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan nya ini, kini kyungsoo mulai bangun dari ranjang tidurnya, sedikit menguap lalu membuka horden kamarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat didepan nya kini sebuah hamparan bunga mawar yang sangat luas dan indah, matanya membulat ketika bunga itu di terpa angin yang sejuk, bunga bunga mawar itu melambai layaknya lautan mawar yang sangat indah sekali bagi kyungsoo.

"uh..udaranya segar sekali.." kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya 'ternyata taman ini sangat menyenangkan hati ya.."

"aaahhhh… neomu yeppo" kyungsoo berteriak girang layaknya yeoja.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran, ingin sekali mengunjungi kebun yang berisi banyak sekali bunga mawar, banyak sekali warna nya, kyungsoo tersenyum girang saat memasuki kebun itu. Namun pada saat kyungsoo membuka pagar penghalang agar bisa masuk kedalam, seorang kakek kakek tua mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"jangan masuk!" suara itu mengintrupsi kyungsoo menghentikan kakinya, dan membulatkan matanya.

"anda anak xi luhan kan?.. hmm..Do Kyungsoo" kyungsoo makin membelalakkan matanya saat kakek tua itu mengetahui namanya.

"i-iyaa.. anda siapa ya?.." Tanya kyungsoo bingung, kini pikirannya diselimuti oleh orang yang berada didepannya ini.

Kakek itu sepertinya bukan penjaga kebun ini dari pakaiannya dan dilihat dari cara dia berperilaku ia bukan berasal dari keluarga ini menurut kyungsoo. Kakek itu membawa tas keranjang yang di sandangkan di belakang nya lalu menghirip rokoknya berulang kali.

"aku tidak akan basa basi.. sebaiknya cepat anda tinggalkan tempat ini!" saat kyungsoo ingin bertanya lagi, lagi lagi suaranya tak jadi keluar karena kakek itu selalu memotong pembicaraannya.

"t-tapi.." kyungsoo ingin menyanggahnya namun lagi lagi kakek itu tak membiarkan kyungsoo untuk bersuara.

"berhati-hati lah do kyungsoo.." kakek itu membalikkan badanya lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang mematung bingung, kenapa kakek itu sangat aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"DENDAM NYONYA MENYELIMUTI RUMAH BAGAI ISTANA INI" kakek itu lagi lagi bersuara namun ini berbeda, kakek itu mengeraskan suara agar dapat didengar oleh orang dalam, kakek itu membalik melihat wajah kyungsoo yang hanya diam membisu, lalu setelah itu kakek itu meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian.

"_apa aku benar benar tidak diterima di sini.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat tidak diharapkan di keluarga ini._

_Sreeekkk_

Kyungsoo mendengar suara aneh dari atas rumah yang berada di dekat kebun itu, ya kebun bunga mawar ini berada di dekat rumah yang bagai istana itu juga, hanya saja kebun nya terletak di samping rumah itu, dan kyungsoo tepat di bawah ruangan tempat biasa jongin melihat hamparan bunga mawar ini.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang karna dirasa ada yang jatuh dari atas rumah itu, dan benar saja. Sebuah pot yang berukuran besar jatuh dari ketinggian rumah itu.

"_ahh.._

_PRAAAAAAANGGGGG_

"_akhhh.."_

Kyungsoo hampir saja terkena hempasan pot itu kalau saja dia tidak membalikkan badannya secepat kilat, namun pada saat pot itu jatuh ke tanah pecahan dari pot itu menggores kaki kyungsoo, kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"nasib mu selalu sial ya, mata besar!.." jongin menyilakkan rambutnya, kyungsoo hanya terbengong melihat jongin yang begitu tampan baginya. Jongin yang di tatap terus oleh kyungsoo merasa risih akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Namun kyungsoo malah terdiam dan malu, akhirnya jongin memaksa kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan akhirnya jongin mendekap kyungsoo membersihkan kotoran yang ada di bajunya dan rambut kyungsoo.

"a-aaa" kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya, wajah jongin dan kyungsoo begitu sangat dekat ia takut jika jongin berbuat yang tidak tidak padanya lagi. Namun kyungsoo menipis pikiran negatifnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya kini muka kyungsoo berwarna merah padam karna malu.

"lain kali kau harus berhati hati.. pendek.." jongin akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya, dan melihat kyungsoo yang malu jongin malah tersenyum.

Beberapa maid yang melihat kejadian itu lalu memanggil maid yang lain. Dan mengerubungi di mana jongin dan kyungsoo berada.

"tuan muda.. apa yang telah terjadi..?" maid dengan name tag dasom terlihat sangat khawatir kepada tuannya, diliat dari mukanya ia sangat mengkhawatirka jongin.

"apa anda terluka?,." salah satu maid bertanya lagi, maid itu bername tag, soyu.

"ah.. gwenchana.. hanya kecelakaan kecil.." jongin menjawab nya dengan tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya di depan kyungsoo. Tiba tiba saja jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah itu, kini tinggalah kyungsoo dan para maid itu.

"_mwoooooo? Kecelakaan kecil? Padahal dia melihat semua yang terjadi.." batin kyungsoo._

"kenapa si hitam itu berbohong.." kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, namun tidak keras ia tidak ingin maid maid itu mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Pyuuuurrrrrrr, air dari keran itu mengenai wajah dan baju kyungsoo. Dan pelaku yang melakukannya yang lain dan tak bukan adalah kedua maid itu sendiri yaitu, dasom dan soyu.

"yaaaaaak…." Kyungsoo berteriak kesal, dan menatap kedua maid itu dengan muka yang sangat marah.

"ups, maaf ya.." dasom tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dan mengejek kyungsoo.

"hei, jangan bertindak tidak sopan padanya.." soyu membuka suaranya namun bukan nya membela kyungsoo, soyu malah memperolok kyungsoo.

"gitu-gitu dia "berdarah" kim juga loh..haha" ujar soyu lagi, lalu tertawa bersama dengan dasom

"iya juga.. hahahaha" kyungsoo hanya diam dan hanya melihat dua maid itu dengan tatapan benci.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang melayaninya hahaha.." ujar dasom

"tidak perlu.. kalian tak usah melayani ku" kini kyungsoo bersuara terlihat sangat dingin dari jawabannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya meninggalkan kedua maid itu dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"_eomma.. pasti waktu itu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku"_

"_walaupun begitu.. eomma telah melahirkan ku.. tetap mencintai appa kris hyung dan jongin.."_

"_eomma… berjuang seorang diri melahirkanku, meninggal dalam kesendirian.."_

"_eomma! Liatlah.. kyungie akan membuat orang orang di keluarga kim mengakui Kyungie eomma!..."_

* * *

Setelah kejadian tadi yang menimpa kyungsoo, kyungsoo berinisitif untuk mengganti pakaian layaknya seorang maid, dengan balutan baju panjang yang pas dan celana jeans yang ketat kyungsoo kini malah terlihat bukan seperti maid namun seperti namja yang manis /uke.

Kyungsoo melangkah kan kakinya menuju tempat yang sangat ia kunjungi dan tempat itu adalah ruang tengah, yaaa. Ruang tengah, kyungsoo keruang tengah ingin membersihkan segala benda yang terletak disitu, ia ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang yang berada di rumah ini bahwa ia bisa di andalkan, bukan hanya ingin menumpang dan menikmati harta itu.

Soojung dan Luna, kedua maid itu berjalan menuju keruang tengah, yah hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk membersihkan ruang tengah, kerjaan itu sungguh melelahkan karena ruang tengah yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu banyak sekali benda milik peninggalan tuan dan nyonya kim.

"waaahhhh…" luna yang mengelap guci milik tuannya itu kaget. Guci itu telah bersih, tidak banyak debu dan terlihat sangat mengkilap.

"siapa yang mengelap sampai mengkilap begini..?" Tanya luna kepada soojung, rekan kerjanya. Soojung hanya mengangkat bahunya, ia tak tahu siapa yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

"Taraaaaaaaaaaa…" kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu dan itu mengagetkan luna dan soojung.

"D-Do kyungsoo.." ujar soojung dan luna bersamaan.

"Panggil saja kyungsoo.. aku juga sudah membereskan lorong disana.." tunjuk kyungsoo kearah lorong yang berada di samping ruang tengah lalu tersenyum.

"sebagai balasan aku sudah di izinkan tinggal disini.. jadi paling tidak aku juga bisa berguna bagi semuanya.." ujar kyungsoo lagi

"tenagaku cukup kuat kok, jadi aku akan membantu kalian!" kyungsoo mengangkat sapunya dengan imut layaknya yeoja.

"jadi kalian kan jadi tidak terlalu sibuk lagi kan?" kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan soojung dan luna yang masih bengong dengan kelakuan kyungsoo barusan.

"aku tidak mau dianggap hanya numpang tinggal disini.. aku juga bisa berguna bagi semuanya .." kyungsoo mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"dan inilah yang kupelajari di yayasan.." masih saja berujar sambil mengelap guci yang lainnya.

Soojung yang melihat kyungsoo kelelahan akhirnya membantu kyungsoo. Luna juga, luna ambil bagian membersihkan guci milik tuan muda jongin dan kris, sedangkan soojung membersihkan foto foto keluarga besar itu dan bagian kyungsoo membersihkan milik tuan besar kim.

"wah.. dia hebat juga dalam urusan seperti ini.. padahalkan dia seorang namja.." luna masih tidak percaya jika ini seua adalah kerjaan kyungsoo. Karna biasanya laki laki tidak akan peduli dengan urusan wanita seperti ini, kyungsoo sangat cocok jadi uke, itu yang terlintas di pikiran yeoja itu.

"iya hebat juga ya.. hampir tidak istirahat loh.." ujar soojung di samping lorong yang berada di dekat luna.

"bisa bertahan berapa lama yaaa.." soojung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"dia tidak seburuk yang kita dengar yaaa.." ujar luna tersenyum pada kyungsoo karena ia rasa kyungsoo mendengar pembicaraannya dengan soojung, setelah itu kyungsoo lalu berpindah ruang.

Setelah kyungsooo berpindah ruang, tampaklah seorang lelaki yang berwatak dingin yang sedang menuju keruang tenagh tepat dimana soojung dan luna yang kini sedang membicarakan kyungsoo.

"heiii… apa yang kalian bicarakan?" suara itu mengintrupsi mereka untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Soojung dan luna pun membungkukkan badannya setelah dirasa yang datang adalah orang yang sangat mereka segani.

"t-tuaan muda..ehmm" soojung sangat berkeringat sekarang, keadaannya sama dengan luna. Mereka berdua hanya diam tak bergeming,

"soo jung.." jongin mengintrupsi soojung untuk mengikuti nya.

"nde tuan.." kini wajah yeoja itu pucat pasif, ia takut jika tuan mudanya sangat marah karena mendengar pembicaraannya tadi dengan luna.

"kenapa dia melakukan pekerjaan pelayan?" Tanya jongin dingin disudut ruangan bersama dengan soojung.

" ehm,, itu.,.dia yang mau melakukan nya sendiri tuan..maafkan kami.." ujar soojung selembut mungkin dan terkesan sangat takut kepada jongin.

Braaakkk, jongin menendang pintu yang berada di dekatnya. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum. Soojung bergidik ngeri melihat tuannya yang marah.

"aku mengundangnya minum teh , sampaikan padanya aku tunggu di taman mawar!.." ujar jongin dingin lalu meninggalkan soojung sendiri.

"ndeee… tuan"

Kini soojung tengah mencari kyungsoo, namun ia tak menemukan kyungsoo. Setelah lama mencari di ruangan yang sangat besar ini ternyata kyungsoo menggantikan pekerjaan soojung mengelap foto foto yang tadi soojung lakukan.

"ah.. kyung akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" soojung berucap sambil mengambil nafas nya yang banyak terbuang Karena sedikit berlari lari.

"nde.. wae?" jawab kyungsoo masih mengelap foto kris.

"tuan muda memanggil mu di taman mawar untuk minum teh .." ujar soojung lagi, kyungsoo sontak menghentikan kegiatannya lalu melihat soojung yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"j-jongin memanggil ku..?" kyungsoo berfikir sejenak.

"ndee.. cepatlah, jangan buat tuan muda jongin menunggu.."

"nde.. baiklah.." kyungsoo mengangguk lalu turun dari tangga yang ia gunakan.

"kyung.." panggil soojung lagi

"aishh, wae? Bukankah aku harus cepat.."

"_teh kesukaan tuan muda adalah UVA, 65 derajat tanpa gula.."_ ujar soojung yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud soojung tersenyum lalu menganguk.

"nde.. gumawo.. soojung-sii.." kyungsoo tersenyum dan soojung lalu membalasnya setelah itu kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan soojung yang menggantikan pekerjaannya tadi.

Sebelum bertemu dengan jongin, kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya ke toilet dahulu lalu mengelap mukanya di depan cermin yang besar didekat ruang itu.

"hey pororo.. mau kemana..?" suara besar itu mengintrupsi kyungsoo menghentikan acara mengelap mukanya.

""kris hyung.. katanya jongin mau minum teh bersamaku.. aku harus segera ke taman mawar !.." ujar kyungsoo kepada kris sedikit ada helaan lelah.

"dia yang menyuruhmu..?"kris mengambil celemek yang mengantung di leher kyungsoo,

"ah ini.. aku lebih suka bekerja daripada berdiam diri.." kyungsoo lalu mengambil celemek itu kembali.

"yasudah terserahmu saja.." kris berniat meninggalkan kyungsoo namun ia membalikkan badannya kembali.

"kyungg.. chakamman.." kris menghampiri kyungsoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

DeeeGgg

"ehh.." kyungsoo reflex menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan kris.

"hahaha jangan takut kyung… aku takkan menciummu lagi kok.." kyungsoo tersipu malu.

"huffft…" kyungsoo menunduk dan menghela nafasanya panjang.

Sreeeettt.. kris menyemprotkan farfum yang dia ambil dari kantongnya, farfum itu sangat unik. Dan kecil.

"ah.. harum sekali.." kyungsoo menghirup bau yang tercium dari farfu itu, sungguh farfum nya sangat lembut.

"kamu suka parfum ini..?" tanya kris pada kyungsoo.

"ini…. untukmu" kris memegang tangan kyungsoo lalu meletakkan farfum itu di tangan kyungsoo.

"tidak hyung.. aku tidak biasa pakai parfum.." kyungsoo mencoba menolak

"tak apa, ambilah.." kris tersenyum

"kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika menggunakan parfum yang aku berikan ini.." kyungsoo tersipu malu dengan apa yang di katakan kris padanya.

"ah ndee… gumawo hyung.." kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum pada kris.

"berjuanglah ! Pororo kecil" ujar kris lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo.

"_kris hyung… dia yang selalu baik padaku.."_

Kris lalu menuju dimana jongin menyuruhnya tadi untuk menemuinya, kyungsoo agak gugup. Karena ia berfikir apakah jongin akan menyuruhnya menanda tangani surat itu lagi, dan jika ia tak mau ia akan…

Kyungsoo langsung menepis pikirannya itu, kyungsoo yakin bahwa jongin orang baik. Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman mawar.

"banyak sekali mawar disini… ah neomu neomu yeppo.." kyungsoo lihat banyak sekali mawar di sini. Sangat indah

"ah itu dia .. jo-" kyungsoo yang melihat jongin sedang menerima telfon tidak melanjutkan memanggil jongin, kyungsoo hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang jongin bicarakan.

"sudah ku bilang untuk menyelidikinya diam diam!" kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"jangan menyuruhku mengatakannya dua kali.." kyungsoo makin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan jongin dengan laki laki di telepon itu.

"DIAM!" kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, mata itu terlihat sangat bulat.

D E G G

Jongin membalikkan badannya lalu ia menutup telfonnya karena kyungsoo yang sudah datang dibelakangnya. Jongin sedikit gugup karena pembicaraannya di dengar oleh kyungsoo.

"ahJongin..ini aku membawakanmu tehh.." ujar kyungsoo senatural mungkin agar jongin tak mencurigainya.

"kau menguping yaa..?" pertanyaan telak itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit kaget.

"a-ani.. aku tidak sengaja kok.." kyungsoo memunculkan senyumannya, yah walaupun sedikit.

"lebih baik jangan terlalu ikut campur.. kamu bisa kehilangan nyawamu!" ujar jongin sangat dingin pada kyungsoo

"pergilah.."

Setelah jongin menyuruh kyungsoo untuk pergi, kyungsoo pun menurutinya. Namun ia makin berfikiran yang aneh aneh tentang jongin. Kyungsoo melihat keatas agar air mata nya tidak terjatuh dari tempatnya namun caranya salah, air mata itu tetap keluar.

"_jangan-jangan yang melempar pot bunga itu sebenarnya adalah j-jongin"_

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya kembali, lalu berlari mengejar dimana jongin berada, dan akhirnya ia menemukan jongin masih berada di dalam taman mawar itu.

"jo-jongin" kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." kyungsoo akhirnya menatap jongin dengan tatapan yang tak dimengeti oleh jongin.

"sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti ucapanku.." jongin masih saja menjawab dengan dingin.

"jongin…" panggil kyungsoo lagi pada jongin..

"nde…"

"_tapi bagaimana cara menanyakan tentang masalah pot bunga itu…"_

"itu…" kyungsoo meremas pakaiannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi,

"apa.. kalau mau bicara dengan ku.. cepatlah! Aku tidak ada waktu.." ujar jongin dingin kembali pada kyungsoo, sepertinya memang jongin jarang berbicara.

"aku…" kyungsoo masih berfikir untuk bertanya tentang hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_ah.-ani tidak boleh sembarangan menuduh orang…"_

"maaf.. tidak ada apa apa.. bolehkan aku duduk" kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraannya lalu tersenyum pada jongin.

Grrrrr argggggggg

Suara itu terdengar sangat mengerikan seperti geraman anjing yang sedang ingin memakan mangsanya. Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar sangat besar dan saat itu jongin melihat 4 ekor anjing besar yang buas ingin menerkan kyungsoo.

"ah…"

WHSTtttttt gggrrrrrrraaaaaa

SRAAAKKKKK

.

.

.

TBC dulu yaaa.

Sorry ya lama banget updatenya kalau responnya baik aku bakalan cepet lanjutinnya yah gak janji bisa sehari langsung lanjut mungkin 3-4 hari bakal di post lagi lanjutannya.

Ya sudah deh. Gak usah banyak bacot lagi – yaaaaa ;;)


	3. Chapter 3

TITTLE : UNDER THE ROSE (remake dari comic milik momono miku)

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Wu yifan as Kris, Kim jongin as Kai, Do kyungsoo as kyungsoo

GENRE : Romance, sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Krisso

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Disana dia disambut oleh Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu yi fan dan Kai yang bernama lengkap kim jongin. Kakak beradik yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ceritannya? ….

Haloo, gimana lama gak updatenya? Ini aku usahain cepet loh,FF ini Cuma sampe 5 chapter selesai ya. Ini yang ketiganya, Alurnya kecepetan? Aku rasa emang iya Cuma ya gimana lagi, ceritanya emang gitu. Oh iya satu lagi, INI YAOI YA, dan yang NUNGGU kapan NC nya pasti ada kok tenang aja hahaha, biarkan mengalir dulu ya ff nya haha.

* * *

"jongin…" panggil kyungsoo lagi pada jongin..

"nde…"

"_tapi bagaimana cara menanyakan tentang masalah pot bunga itu…"_

"itu…" kyungsoo meremas pakaiannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi,

"apa.. kalau mau bicara dengan ku.. cepatlah! Aku tidak ada waktu.." ujar jongin dingin kembali pada kyungsoo, sepertinya memang jongin jarang berbicara.

"aku…" kyungsoo masih berfikir untuk bertanya tentang hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"_ah.-ani tidak boleh sembarangan menuduh orang…"_

"maaf.. tidak ada apa apa.. bolehkan aku duduk" kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraannya lalu tersenyum pada jongin.

Grrrrr argggggggg

Suara itu terdengar sangat mengerikan seperti geraman anjing yang sedang ingin memakan mangsanya. Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar sangat besar dan saat itu jongin melihat 4 ekor anjing besar yang buas ingin menerkan kyungsoo.

"ah…"

WHSTtttttt gggrrrrrrraaaaaa

SRAAAKKKKK

* * *

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju apa yang sedang di pandang jongin, ia melihat 4 ekor anjing buas yang sangat kelaparan melihatnya dengan tajam. Rahang mungil itu mengayun terbuka, ekspresi terkejut sangat jelas tertera pada matanya yang membulat sempurna. Kyungsoo tak bisa merespon dengan jelas pikirannya sekarang, anjing anjing itu terlihat sangat kelaparan melihat kyungsoo namun tidak dengan jongin, raut wajah cemas menyelimutinya kini, sungguh badannya hanya diam tak bergeming.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi kini di hadapannya, sesesok pria tengah melingkarkan tangannya dibadan kecilnya, pria itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Sraaaaaaaaak

Satu cakaran mulus mendarat dilengan jongin saat tengah melindungi kyungsoo dari hewan buas itu. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan jongin, harum tubuhnya sungguh memabukkannya disaat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia hanya berdoa semoga ia dan jongin selamat. Saat tubuh itu itu makin memeluk tubuh nya, ke empat ekor anjing makin gila mencakar tubuh kekar jongin, sang empunya tubuh hanya berteriak kesakitan namun tetap melindungi namja kecil yang ada dipelukannya kini.

"jo-jonginnn…" Rahang kyungsoo terbuka, mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan kelu, aura mencekam kini tengah meliputi keduanya, kyungsoo tak habis pikir kenapa jongin malah melindunginya dan merelakan tubuhnya di cakar oleh makhluk buas itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" suara itu membuat kyungsoo dan jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Seorang pria yang sudah tua membawa pistol dan..

DORR…!

Ke emapat anjing buas itu melarikan diri setelah mendengar suara yang keras dari peluru yang keluar dari pistol pria itu. Kyungsoo dan jongin masih saja dalam hawa ketakutan, kini kyungsoo sudah melonggarkan pelukannya pada jongin. Canggung, itu yang ada dalam benak keduanya.

"Tuan muda.. anda baik baik saja?.." pria tua itu meghampiri jongin, dari raut wajahnya, pria tua itu sangat menghawatirkan jongin.

Kyungsoo reflek melihat luka yang ada di bagian lengan kanan jongin, luka itu sangat dalam dapat dilihat dari darah yang terus menerus keluar dari gigitan anjing buas tadi yang menggigitnya.

"jo-jongin.. lengan mu berdarah.." kyungsoo mencoba melihat luka yang ada ditangan jongin namun jongin malah menampisnya.

"ah ini… Cuma luka kecil.." jongin masih saja tetap dingin, ia menutup lengan kanannya yang berdarah itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"lehgo…Lehno..Lehso.. Lehboo.." pria tua itu seperti memanggil seseorang, namun yang datang bukan nya manusia, namun ke empat anjing yang ingin menerkam jongin dan kyungsoo tadilah yang datang, ke empat anjing itu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan pria tua itu.

"kalian berani sekali kurang aja kepada tuan muda.. " pria itu memompa pistolnya, dan menghadapkan ujung pistol itu ke hadapan 4 ekor anjing itu.

"Tunggu.." jongin menghentikan pria tua yang hendak ingin membunuh ke empat ekor anjing itu.

Jongin memegang pistol yang ada pada pria tua itu, mengambilnya lalu membuat pistol itu sembarang arah. Jongin tersenyum kepada pria tua itu lalu memegang pundaknya.

"mereka sudah lama melindungi keluarga kim.." jongin mengelus salah satu dari ke empat anjing itu. Sepertinya anjing itu menikmati belaian jongin.

"hanya sedikit kesalahan kecil saja, tidak perlu sampai dibunuh.." jongin tersenyum.

"ba-baik tuan.." pria tua itu mengangguk.

kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ia tak percaya sekarang apa yang yang sedang ia lihat, anjing itu bahkan tidak menggigit dan mencakar jongin seperti tadi. Namun anjing malah seperti mengincar dirinya..

"_ternyata dia… baik juga…"_

"_aku memang harus mencari tahu banyak tentang jongin.."_

* * *

-Dirumah kediaman kim-

Seorang yeoja berambut pendek tengah berbincang kepada yeoja yang berambut panjang, perbincang itu terlihat serius, kyungsoo yang melihat perbincangan itu ingin tau apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua yeoja itu. Akhirnya secara diam diam kyungsoo menguping pembicaraan kedua yepja itu dibalik pintu.

"soojung-ah.."

"nde.."

"tuan muda terluka…apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?.."

"nde..aku sudah tau, yang aku dengar dari dasom dan soyu ia terluka karna melindungi kyungsoo.." luna membelalak kan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh soojung.

"M-mwo?" luna mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut! Itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

"Nde.. tuan muda terluka parah tapi ia tak mau di panggilkan dokter.."

"Aku sangat khawatir sekarang… bagaimana ya keadaan tuan muda, jung-ah.."

"molla..aku berharap tuan muda cepat sembuh.. ia orang yang baik.."

"nde.."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan antara soojung dan luna hanya terdiam, ia merasa bersalah kepada jongin, bagaimanapun jongin terluka karena melindunginya. Ia merasa semenjak ada dirinya di rumah ini, banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya.

"Apa aku harus minta maaf?.." Tanya kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri

Kyungsoo kini sangat bingung, ia ingin tau keadaan jongin sekarang, ia khawatir. Entahlah ia tak mengerti dengan perasaan nya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan melihat keadaan jongin. Selagi perasaan itu bergelut, kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya menatap langit langit kamarnya.. setelah berfikir keras akhirnya kyungsoo menemukan jalan keluarnya..

"ya..aku harus minta maaf pada jongin.." kyungsoo menegakkan badannya, mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di kamarnya,membawa kotak P3K itu menuju kekamar jongin.

Tok..tok..

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar jongin..

"siapa?.." sahutan suara dari dalam kamar jongin, akhirnya jongin menjawabnya.

Brakkkkk! Pintu itu dibuka sangat kuat sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat tidak di inginkan oleh telinga..

"sudah kubilang jangan ada siapapun yang…ah ternyata kau.." jongin keluar dengan keadaan rambut yang basah dan setengah naked. Ya, jongin tidak memakai baju sekarang.. itu membuat absnya terpampang nyata.. membuat kesan sexy pada namja itu.

"huaaaaaaaa… " kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.. ia kaget, lalu menutup matanya dan membalikkan badannya.

"ma-maaf.. aku pergi dulu!" kyungsoo yang hendak lari dari hadapan jongin mematung saat lengan kekar itu memegang tangan mungilnya..membuat getaran yang aneh hinggap di dada kyungsoo.. setelah memegang tangan kyungsoo jongin menarik nya hingga kini kyungsoo berada tepat didepan jongin, wajahnya dan wajah jongin hanya berjarak 5cm meter.. kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya sekarang..

"wae..?" Tanya jongin

"kau sudah mau menandatangani suratnya itu?" Tanya jongin lagi dengan tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"mwoo? Andwaeeeeee….!" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin dari tangannya.

"aisshh..kalau begitu, ada perlu apa kemari?" Tanya jongin yang malu lalu membalikkan badannya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali..

Saat jongin membalikkan badannya, kyungsoo melihat luka cakaran anjing itu dilengan kanan jongin.. sontak kyungsoo lalu mendekati jongin..

"mianhae..kau terluka karna aku.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, kini jongin membalikan badannya dan kini mereka tengah berhadapan.

"huh.. jangan salah paham" jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari, mengambil kemeja berwarna abu abu.

"aku melindungimu karena karena kalau sesuatu 'tidak wajar' terjadi padamu selama kau disini..maka hak warismu tidak akan diberikan kepadaku!"

Jongin mulai memakai bajunya, memasukkan lengan kirinya terlebih dahulu, namun belum sempat memasukkan lengan kanannya, kyungsoo memeluk lengan kanan jongin dengan sigap.

"itu kita bicarakan nanti saja.. sekarang yang penting lenganmu harus segera dirawat!.." jongin membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kyungsoo terhadapnya…

"hey.. apa yang kau lakukan.. jangan menyentuhku seenaknya!" bentak jongin, namun yang ada dia hanya terdiam saat kyungsoo mulai menampakkan wajah memelasnya, seolah mengartikan pada jongin, bahwa ia tetap akan melakukannya. Akhirnya jongin mengalah dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, akhirnya kyungsoo telah selesai memperban lengan jongin.

"haaaah.." kyungsoo mengelap jidatnya seolah ada keringat yang akan jatuh dari kepalanya..

"akhirnya selesai juga.. untung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.." setelah kyungsoo selesai memperban lengan jongin, ia termenung, dan kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi saat dia memperban lengannya jongin diam diam memperhatikannya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?.." suara jongin memecang keheningan yang ada..

"ehh.." kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya, lagi lagi ia membulatkan matanya dihadapa jongin.. "jo-jongin.."

"mengkhwatirkanku..?" Tanya jongin tapi kyungsoo hanya diam, dan selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin kini tengah berdiri, lalu memakai kemejanya, namun tak mengancingkan kemejanya itu.

"kau tak ingat? Aku hampir memperkosamu.. berani sekali kau datang mengantarkan dirimu sendiri ke kamar ku.." kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Ia malah tersenyum mendengar pernyataan jongin.

"aku tau.. sebenarnya jongin adalah orang yang baik.. diantara kita Cuma sedikit ada salah paham saja.." kyungsoo kini berdiri dihadapan jongin.

"aku juga tau kalau jongin tak bisa memaafkan eommaku.. aku mengerti ,aku juga tidak memaksamu.."

"aku Cuma berharap, suatu saat nanti kita akan hidup bersama sebagai… sebagai seorang kakak adik tentunya.." kyungsoo tersenyum, membuat bibir yang berbentuk hati itu merekah.

"kauuu.." jongin mendorong tubuh kyungsoo ke ranjang..memegang leher kyungsoo "yakin kalau aku itu…benar benar baik?..." jongin mulai menindih kyungsoo menggenggam leher itu dengan sangat kuat.

'ughh.. se-sesak jo-jonginhhhh.." jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada leher kyungsoo.

"hahahahaha…. Jangan sok baik, "mama soo" mu itu tidak berlaku disini..

"eh.." lagi lagi, kyungsoo membulatkan matanya..

"kau tau julukan ku diyayasan?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, kini malah jongin yang membulatkan matanya..

Jongin mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari ranjangnya " sudah sana keluar! Aku ada urusan" jongin menarik tangan kyungsoo paksa.

"ah sakit..besok aku akan datang lagi kesini untuk.. untuk mengganti perbanmu.." ucap kyungsoo lantang di hadapan jongin, kini mereka berada didepan pintu kamar jongin.

! jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"lakukan sesukamu… aku tak peduli.." ujar jongin dingin.

"ya.. aku akan kembali lagi jongin.." ujar kyungsoo sambil tersenyum..

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kyungsoo merasa senang sekali, ia bangun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir kissable miliknya itu. Kyungsoo kini berdiri didepan cermin, ia membenarkan pakaiannya, _"apakah ini sudah terlihat seperti maid?"_ kyungsoo membenarkan kerah bajunya, ia tak suka memakai kemeja namun yang ia pakai sekarang adalah kaos yang berkerah, menurutnya baju itu sangat unik dan menyita perhatiannya untuk memakai kaos itu. Tak lupa pula celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki mungilnya. Ahh.. itu sangat pas sekali untuknya.

"ok.. semua sudah siap kyungsoo.. ahhh neomu yeppo" kyungsoo merekah kan senyumannya di depan cermin.

"ah ani.. kau tampan kyungsoo, pria tampan bukan cantik ataupun manis, nde! Kau seorang lelaki .."

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju pintu, ia tak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya saat berada dirumah bagai istana ini. ya.. kyungsoo sangat heran dengan jongin yang mengetahui julukannya di yayasan, sebenarnya kyungsoo mencium hal yang tidak beres namun kyungsoo selalu mengambil sisi positif dan tak ingin menduga duga sebelum ada bukti yang jelas.

Setelah kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, mata bulat nya itu teralihkan pada sebuah benda yang bentuknya kotak tepat menyentuh ujung kakinya, bentuknya seperti album foto. Kyungsoo yang penasaran mengambil album foto itu, sedikit membersihkan debu yang berada diatas album foto itu, kyungsoo yakin album foto itu sudah lama tidak dibuka.

"ah ini apa? .. aneh sekali. Siapa yang meletakkannya disini.."

Tanpa sengaja kyungsoo menggoyang album itu dan..

Srraaakkk-

Mata kyungsoo sontak membulat, keringat bercucuran keluar dari dahinya, badannya bergetar hebat, ia melihat banyak sekali foto dirinya di album itu. Kyungsoo membuka album foto itu dari awal matanya makin membulat lagi ketika ia melihat semua catatan yang ia baca adalah semua tentangnya, mulai dari kebiasaannya di asrama, makanan kesukaannya, dan semua aktifitasnya.

"ke-kenapa s-semua.. isinya fotoku?" kyungsoo makin penasaran semua isi album itu, ia membuka album itu satu persatu.

"semua nya.. kenapa tentang diriku?" kyungsoo membuka lagi dan matanya tertuju di dilembaran tepat dimana ia berfoto bersama ibunya, Xi Luhan. Ia memeluk foto itu, memeluknya dengan erat.

"siapa yang melakukan ini hiks eomma.." kyungsoo mengusap foto ibunya yang dirusak di bagian wajahnya saja.

"kyungsoo?.." telinga kyungsoo mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"kris h-hyung..?" kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengusap air mata yang berada di pipinya.

"kyung.. kau kenapa?.. dari tadi aku memanggil mu kau hanya diam saja.." kris melihat kyungsoo dengan rinci, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari kyungsoo.

"kyung.. gwenchana?" kris membenarkan poni kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan.

"nan gwenchana hyung.." kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada kris.

"ada apa hyung?.."

"aku hanya ingin mengajak adik manis ku ini sarapan pagi.." kris lagi lagi mengusap helaian rambut kyungsoo yang lembut.

"_kenapa pagi sekali… ini sangat aneh"_

Kyungsoo hanya menganggapi ajakan makan kris dengan senyuman tipis. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kepada album foto yang dipegang oleh kyungsoo.

"kyung..kenapa album itu bisa bersama denganmu?.."

"ah .. ani, aku menemukanya di depan pintu ku.."

"ini milik kai, kyung.."

"M-mwoo?"

Kyungsoo kini berada diruang tengah dimana tempat makan seluruh orang penting yang berada dirumah ini. setelah mendengar album foto itu milik jongin, kyungsoo diajak oleh kris untuk sarapan pagi dan ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kyungsoo.

"Ini milik jongin, aku pernah melihat album foto ini di kamarnya" kris yang duduk didepan kyungsoo, membuka satu persatu setiap lembar dari album foto itu.

"lebih baik kamu pura-pura tidak pernah melihat buku ini.." kris menutup album foto itu lalu memandang kyungsoo dan meletakkan album foto itu dimeja makannya.

"t-tapi hyung.. tidak mungkin jongin yang sengaja meletakkannya di depan kamar ku.." kyungsoo berhenti memotong steaknya.

"ini pasti..ada yang ingin memperingati mu.. pororo" kris melanjutkan memotong steaknya.

"karena dari dulu kai menyuruh orang mengawasimu.." kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya, tak lupa dengan matanya yang makin membesar setelah mendengar pernyataan yang di nyatakan oleh kris.

"makanya dia tahu banyak sekali tentangmu..soo"

Kyungsoo melamun, pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana mana ia mengingat kejadian kejadian yang aneh saat bersama jongin..

"_sudah kubilang untuk menyelidikinya diam- diam"_

"_mama soo mu itu tidak berlaku disini"_

Banyak sekali kejadian yang janggal saat itu bersama jongin, itu membuat kyungsoo menjadi takut.

"kkeunde..wae?"

"wae…?"

"karena Kim Jongin itu adalah anak adopsi" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan keluarga ini.

"wae? Kau tak tau kyung..?"

"sebenarnya dia anak dari saudara jauh, ayah mengadopsinya karena orang tuanya meninggal.."

"kau pasti bingungkan, kenapa harta bagian mu lebih banyak?.."

"itu karena kau..masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan ayah!"

"ta-tapi kris hyung kan juga.." kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya

"aisshh aku lupa memberitahu.. tapi ini rahasia ya!" kris mendekatkan dirinya ke kyungsoo.

"hyung itu anak dari selingkuhan ibu.. " kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menutup mulut dengan salah satu tangannya.

"kan sudah ku bilang bahwa di antara appa dan eomma tidak ada cinta.. mana mungkin bisa punya anak kyungsoo-ya.." kyungsoo makin serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari kris.

"namun appa tidak memperdulikan kalau eomma melahirkan ku, dan menganggap dan memperlakukanku seperti anaknya sendiri.."

"namun appa.. menetapkan ahli warisnya adalah Kim Jongin.."

"kalau dipikir pikir ini semua mungkin pembalasan appa! Makanya eomma meninggal dengan perasaan dendam.." kris mengepalkan tangannya dan menusuk steak itu sangat keras menggunakan garpunya.

"mungkin juga appa sengaja mengadopsi kai, untuk menyakiti hati eomma.. "

"sekarang eomma sudah meninggal.. jadi satu satunya penghalang dalam menguasai harta appa adalah kau, kyungso.."

"kalau klau tidak ada maka… semuanya jadi milik kai.."

"aku takut kalau dia mengincarmu soo.." kris menatap kyungsoo dengan sinis.. keadaan menjadi memanas.

"ah.. tidak mungkin jo…"

"ini.." kris menyodorkan sebuah steak yang telah dipotong kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo melahapnya dengan hati hati.

"gumawo.. hyung" kyungsoo tersipu malu dengan tingkah laku kris.

"soo.."

"nde.."

"jadi kamu harus lebih berhati hati.. ya! Terutama pada makanan.."

"karena kau.. sangat penting bagiku"

Dilain waktu.. seorang namja berperawakan tegap dan tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas hitamnya baru saja memasuki rumah bagai istananya itu.. kyungsoo yang melihat jongin datang lalu menghampirinya.

"ah tuan kai.. selamat datang.." ucap salah satu maid ramah kepada jongin.

"nde.." kai menjawabnya dengan sangat lembut.

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo menghampirinya merubah sikapnya yang lembut tadi menjadi dingin..

"ah, jongin.. barangnya biar aku saja yang memba.."

"tidak perlu.." kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil barang kai dan membawanya menjadi enggan setelah mendengar jawaban dari kai.

"hmm.. selamat datang –jongin .." ucap kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis kepada jongin.

Kai mendekati kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang merasa kai ingin mendekat hanya diam saja "Datanglah ke kamarku!" ucap kai kepada kyungsoo dingin. Kyungsoo belum sempat menjawabnya namun kai telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Kyungsoo kini mondar mandir di depan kamar jongin ia bingung harus masuk atau tidak, ia mengingat perkataan dari kris tadi.

"kenapa tiba tiba aku ..aishh…."

"kenapa ini.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan kata kata dari kris hyung.. apa mungkin dia benar benar menginginkan nyawaku?.. aissshh jinjaaaa.. bagaimana ini.."

"_tapi fotoku dan foto eomma itu.."_

"_apakah benar dia?.."_

"_**aku takut dia mengincar nyawamu soo.."**_

"_jangan ..jangan. waktu saat anjing itu.."_

Kyungsoo masih mondar mandir tak tentu arah didepan kamar jongin, ia bingung sekali sekarang.

"aku harus berhati-hati.. nde.."

Saat kyungsoo ingin mengetuk pintu kamar jongin ternyata jongin membuka dan kyungso…

"kenapa lama sekali !.. ah ternyata kau disini..cepat masuk!.." kai yang berdiri didepan pintu, membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah, kini kai sedang dalam keadan half naked, ya.. dia tidak memakai sehelai baju pun hanya celana pendek lah yang di pakainya.

"aishh jinjaaa… kenapa kau selalu tidak memakai baju saat aku kesini.." kyungsoo yang malu melihat badan kekar kai yang ber-abs itu membalikkan badannya enjadi memunggungi kai.

"bukankah kau yang bilang ingin datang dan mengganti perbanku?.. lagi pula kita sesama namja kan?" kai menyeringai tak jelas.

'oh iya.. kenapa aku lupa ya?.." kyungsoo kini membalikkan badannya, lalu menggaruk tengkungnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"mwo? Kau lupa kalau kau namja?" kini malah kai yang membulatkan matanya.

"aishh.. ani, aku lupa kalau aku akan mengganti perbanmu!"

"oohh.. aku kira kau lupa kalau kau namja.."

"aishh.. dasar hitam! Eh.. maaf aku akan segera kembali membawa kotak P3K…"

"sudaaah… aku ada perlu dengan mu soo.." kai memegang tangan kyungsoo saat kyungsoo ingin pergi. Dan akhirnya kini mata mereka bertemu, itu membuat kyungsoo tak dapat mengatur deruan yang berada dalam dadanya.

"d-denganku?.." kyungsoo mencoba mengatur semua yang tidak normal pada dirinya.

"k-kau suka makanan manis kan? .."Tanya kai manis pada kyungsoo.

"ahh.. brownies.." kyungsoo melihat kue brownies yang sedang di pegang oleh kai.

"kau bertanya ya? .." kai sedikit frustasi dengan tingkah aneh kyungsoo.

"aku.. aku suka semuanya yang manis, apa lagi coklat.. ahh neomu neoumu joaaaaa.." ucap kyungsoo senang.

"ini untukmu .." kai menyodorkan brownies nya kepada kyungsoo.

"teman yeoja ku yang memberikannya, aku tidak suka.. jadi aku berikan saja padamu.." ucap kai dengan gaya stay cool.

"ehh.. yang benar saja.." kyungsoo malah bingung dengan alasan aneh kai.

"_**Hati hati terutama pada makanan…"**_

Kyungsoo jadi teringat kepada kata kata kris tadi pagi..

"t-tapi.. aku tak bisa menerima semua ini jongin.."

"kenapa?.. aku kan sudah memberikannya kepadamu.."

"yasudah.. aku akan makan ini semua dengan pelayan yang lain.." kyungsoo tersenyum

"IDAK BOLEH !" jongin mengeraskan suaranya.

"w-wae..?"

"_jangan jangan ada sesuatu di dalamnya.."_

"kalau tidak mau.. ya sudah! Aku menyesal telah memebelinya tadi.." kai merebut brownies tadi dari tangan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, begitu juga dengan kai, ia sepertinya keceplosan mengatakannya.

"j-jongin… kau sengaja membelikan semua kue brownies ini untuk-ku..?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"ah ani.. itu .. aku.. aku hanya tidak mau kamu bekerja tanpa bayaran!" jelas kai.

Akhirnya kyungsoo mengganti perban kai, lalu setelah itu kyungsoo memakan brownies yang di berikan oleh kai untuknya, kyungsoo sangat bahagia dilihat dari senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar.

"bagaimana.. enak?"

":aaaahhh mashitaaaa!" teriak kyungsoo sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, kai sendiri yang melihat tingkah kekanakan kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia..

"jongin.. ini serius, kue brownies ini sangat enak.. aku habiskan semua yaaa?.." kyungsoo menyuap ke mulutnya potongan kue brownies.

"_bodoh sekali aku jika mencurigai jongin yang tidak tidak.. tak ada racun kok! Aku yakin padanya.."_

Kyungsoo mengambil lagi potongan kecil kue brownies itu, namun pada saat ia ingin memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, jongin memegang tangannya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dan itu membuat deru jantung didada kyungsoo meningkat 1000 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Kai memasukkan potongan kue brownies itu kedalam mulutnya tapi kue itu bukan disuap menggunakan tangannya sendiri melainkan dengan tangan kyungsoo.

"makakan yang manis ternyata enak juga.." kai tersenyum manis didepan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menelan susah payah salivanya.

"ternyata kau suka dengan yang manis manis ya.." kyungsoo masih membeku diam dan tak bergeming, sekarang dia masih menormalkan keadaan nya.

"ah kyungsoo.." panggil kai

"nde.." kyungsoo menoleh kepandangan kai.. _"kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang sekali.."_

"w-wae.."

"ini aku juga membeli kue yang lain, ini untukmu.." kai memberinya, kyungsoo menerima dengan senang hati.

Tapi saat tangan kai bersentuhan dengan tangan kyungsoo, entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa aliran darahnya berhenti, ia susah bernafas padahal kai sudah sering memegangnya namun yang ini terkesan lebih berbeda, kai membelai lembut tangan kyungsoo.

"ahh.,. gumawo jongin.. aku pergi dulu kekamar.. aku akan menghabiskannya dikamar.." ucap kyungsoo terkesan buru buru, menghindari tatapan mata dengan kai..

Bruukkk…

Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong kyungsoo, saat kyungsoo berlari menuju keluar.. Braaaakkkk! Suara dentuman pintu yang ditutup oleh kyungsoo.

"Selamat beristirahat.."

"heiii…. Barangmu terjatuh!"

Teriakan dari kai tak digubris oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo tetap berlari menuju kamarnya. Kai mengambil barang itu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah farfum, pikir kai,.namun setelah kai menyemprotnya.. "ini kan?" kai berfikir panjang untuk itu…

TBC dulu yaaaaa…

RCL jangan lupa


	4. Chapter 4

TITTLE : UNDER THE ROSE (remake dari comic milik momono miku)

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Wu yifan as Kris, Kim jongin as Kai, Do kyungsoo as kyungsoo

GENRE : Romance, sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo, Krisso

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Karena tidak memiliki keluarga, Do kyungsoo terpaksa tinggal sendiri di yayasan. Suatu hari, datanglah sebuah surat undangan untuknya dari keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kyungsoo pun langsung datang memenuhi undangan tersebut. Disana dia disambut oleh Kris yang bernama lengkap Wu yi fan dan Kai yang bernama lengkap kim jongin. Kakak beradik yang ternyata sudah mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya ceritannya? ….

Note dikit haha: chap 5 besok ff ini udah ending jadi mohon banget reviewnya biar aku semangat lanjutin ff ini :)

==== **-Dichapter sebelumnya**

Kai memasukkan potongan kue brownies itu kedalam mulutnya tapi kue itu bukan disuap menggunakan tangannya sendiri melainkan dengan tangan kyungsoo.

"makakan yang manis ternyata enak juga.." kai tersenyum manis didepan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menelan susah payah salivanya.

"ternyata kau suka dengan yang manis manis ya.." kyungsoo masih membeku diam dan tak bergeming, sekarang dia masih menormalkan keadaan nya.

"ah kyungsoo.." panggil kai

"nde.." kyungsoo menoleh kepandangan kai.. "kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang sekali.."

"w-wae.."

"ini aku juga membeli kue yang lain, ini untukmu.." kai memberinya, kyungsoo menerima dengan senang hati.

Tapi saat tangan kai bersentuhan dengan tangan kyungsoo, entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa aliran darahnya berhenti, ia susah bernafas padahal kai sudah sering memegangnya namun yang ini terkesan lebih berbeda, kai membelai lembut tangan kyungsoo.

"ahh.,. gumawo jongin.. aku pergi dulu kekamar.. aku akan menghabiskannya dikamar.." ucap kyungsoo terkesan buru buru, menghindari tatapan mata dengan kai..

Bruukkk…

Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong kyungsoo, saat kyungsoo berlari menuju keluar.. Braaaakkkk! Suara dentuman pintu yang ditutup oleh kyungsoo.

"Selamat beristirahat.."

"heiii…. Barangmu terjatuh!"

Teriakan dari kai tak digubris oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo tetap berlari menuju kamarnya. Kai mengambil barang itu, ternyata itu adalah sebuah farfum, pikir kai,.namun setelah kai menyemprotnya.. "ini kan?" kai berfikir panjang untuk itu…

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga kim, hari ini mentari bersinar cerah menyinari setiap sudut yang ada dirumah itu. Seorang namja mungil tengah berdiri menghadap jendelanya lalu membuka jendela itu.

"aahhh.. ngantuknya.." kyungsoo mengusap mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, mengamati pemandangan yang indah di luar rumah, pagi ini sungguh indah, Batinnya.

"_Sebenarnya bukan demi kamu..aku hanya tak mau kalau kau bekerja tanpa bayaran.."_

"aishhh… michoso… michosooo! Kenapa aku harus kefikiran tentang itu.." kyungsoo kembali mengamati pemnadangan yang berada diluar rumah itu. Hamparan bunga mawar yang merah merekah membuat nya tersenyum.

"mwoooo? Jo-jongin?.." kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, ia melihat jongin sedang berjalan ke kebun bunga mawar. Jongin, ia selalu tampan memakai jas hitam dan selalu menampakkan wajah yang dingin seperti batu.

"kenapa? MWO? Dia juga menyukai mawar?.." kyungsoo makin membulat kan matanya setelah melihat jongin yang mencium bunga mawar yang baru saja dipetiknya. Terlihat jongin sangat menikmati keharuman dari bunga mawar tersebut, ia bahkan menampilkan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keatas dimana pandangan nya mengarah ke kamar kyungsoo dan akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sedangkan jongin hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan arti yang berbeda.

"upsss…" sreeeeeet!

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup jendela yang ia buka tadi. Kini jantungnya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, debarannya sungguh aneh. "aishhh… wae?" kyungsoo membaringkan badannya dia atas tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa perasaanku tiba tiba begini?" kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya.

"pororo?"

"ah Nde…"

"selamat pagi! Sudah bangun ya, bolehkan hyung masuk?" kris masih menunggu di depan pintu kamar kyungsoo.

"ah kris hyung.. ah ottokhe..? cepat sembunyikan cookie yang diberikan oleh jongin.."

"dia sudah menyuruhku untuk berhati hati.."

"tunggu sebentar hyung.." kyungsoo dengan cepat menyembunyikan cookie yang diberikan oleh jongin, ia tak ingin ketahuan oleh kris hyung.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu kamar nya. "ah kris hyung, silahkan masuk…."

"ah mian, aku datang terlalu pagi ya?.." kris menggaruk kepalanya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar kyungsoo.

"Ah pororo, aku ada hadiah untukmu.." kris memberikan kyungsoo sebuah hadiah.

"u-untukku?..."

"nde…bukalah, ini" kris memberikan hadiah itu kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak hadiah itu sambil terus tersenyum pada kris "sebuah sweater?" kris mengangguk.

"kau suka?" kini giliran kyungsoo yang mengangguk.

"pakailah, semoga ukurannya cocok dengan badanmu yang mungil ini…" kyungsoo melirik kris dengan tatapan tak kris tertawa.

"kau ingin mengenakannya?.. ah kau malu ya, baiklah aku akan berbalik.." kyungsoo tersenyum kris begitu pengertian padanya.

Kyungsoo telah memakai sweater yang diberikan kris, sangat pas dan cocok dikenakan oleh kyungsoo. "ah cocok kan? Ini hyung belikan khusus untuk mu pororo kecil.."

"jeongmal?.,.." mata kyungsoo berbinar cerah. "Nde.." kris tersenyum.

Namun pada saat kyungsoo tengah berdiri didepan cermin besar, kris yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi menghampiri kyungsoo dari belakang.

"sweater ini pas sekali untukmu…" kris mendekatkan wajahnya di leher kyungsoo, menghirup aroma vanilla yang khas dari tubuh kyungsoo. "Sama persis seperti…"

"ah.. Gumawo hyung.. hyung selalu b-baik padaku.." kyungsoo menghindar dari kris, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres akhir akhir ini.

"apa yang kau katakana pororo... bukankah kau dongsaengku, sudah sewajarnya aku baik padamu.."

"ah.. apakah kamu sudah memakai parfum yang hyung berikan?.."

"tentu saja hyung… aku menyimpannya.." kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya, ia lupa menaruh parfum yang diberikan oleh kris.

'ah.. di kantung baju hyung, sebentar" kyungsoo mencari parfum itu didalam kantung bajunya, namun nihil ia tidak menemukan parfum itu.

"kemana parfum itu ya.." kris menghampiri kyungsoo yang terlihat gelisah. "ada apa kyungsoo?.."

"kenapa tidak ada.. aku yakin aku menaruh parfum itu disini hyung.."

"ah mian.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyesal. "aku akan mencarinya hyung.. mungkin aku lupa menaruhnya dimana.."

"Gwenchana pororo.. aku bisa membelikan mu yang baru jika itu benar benar hilang.."

"ah.. aniyo hyung, tidak usah.. aku akan mencarinya.."

"ah kyungsoo.."

"Nde hyungg.."

"kemarin kau di panggil ke kamar kai, apa kau baik baik saja?.." kris menghampiri kyungsoo.

"kai tidak berbuat apa apa padamu kan?.."

"ah.. ti-tidak kok hyung… jongin bukanlah orang jahat, ia sangat baik padaku…" kyungsoo tersenyum.

"ahhhh.." kris memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat seolah olah kyungsoo perlu pelukan yang sangat erat. "wae hyung..?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Pororo…"

"kuperingatkan padamu sekali lagi.."

"berhati hatilah pada kai, jangan terlalu percaya padanya…"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ini terlalu aneh fikirnya.

"K-kris hyung…"

"Kyungsoo…" kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo. "jangan berpaling dariku…" kris akhirnya melumat bibir tebal milik kyungsoo, kyungsoo ingin memberontak namun kris yang lebih kuat darinya membuat ia mau tak mau harus bersusah payah melepaskan ciuman dari kris.

Dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki kyungsoo, akhirnya ia dapat melepaskan dekapan dan ciuman kris. "H-hyung, s-sebenarnya a-ada apa?.. kenapa hyung?..." kyungsoo manatap kris dengan tatapan minta penjelasan ke kris.

Akhirnya kris sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan kyungsoo. "Mi-mian mungkin hyung bangun terlalu pagi, h-hyung akan istirahat lagi ke kamar…"

"kenapa jantung ku berdebar begini… aishhh! No.. berhentilah kumohon.."

"atau jangan-jangan. Aku menyukai kris hyung…aishh jinjaaaa…."

"kyungsoo…"

"N-nde hyung…"

"kejadian barusan, hyung hanya bercanda kok…"

"nanti hyung akan kemari lagi ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya jongin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, entahlah apa yang membuatnya pulang sejelasnya yang kyungsoo lihat, suara mobil jongin sudah berada di garasi pada saat ia berada di lantai bawah.

"maaf tuan, kenapa anda pulangnya cepat sekali?..." seorang pelayan bertanya pada jongin.

"yah, karena akan ada pengacara yang mau datang…"

Jongin tetap berjalan, sedangkan kyungsoo menguping pembicaraan jongin dengan seorang maid nya. Namun ternyata jongin tak sebodoh yang kyungsoo kira, jongin tau bahwa kyungsoo mengikuti dan menguping pembucaraannya.

"ah jongin.. aku ketahuan, aku harus- ah kabuuuuurrrrrrr…"

"Kyungsoo, mau kemana kau?..."

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti di dekat tangga, mengatur deru nafas yang keluar akibat berlari tadi. "solma.. aishhh. Tidak mungkin aku juga menyukai jongin…"

"bagaimana pun juga jongin adalah saudaraku.. walau tidak ada hubungan darah dia adalah saudaraku juga.."

"ani ani… aku tak boleh menyukainya…!"

"aishhh kenapa aku harus kabur tadi, pasti dia berfikir yang macam macam padaku…"

Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh, hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, lalu mendorong tubuh kyungsoo. "ahhhhh…." BRRUUUKKKK. suara Kyungsoo terjatuh dari atas tangga.

"hahaha, dasar pengganggu, enyahlah dari hadapan tuan muda jongin…! Hahahahahaha…" wanita itu tersenyum licik lalu pergi dari tempat dimana ia mendorong kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"ahh.. jo-jongin…"

"Aku mencium bau mawar yang sangat harum …"

"wah dimana aku sekarang? Taman mawar yang indah?..." kyungsoo bertanya Tanya dimana ia sekarang.

"apa yang terjadi bukannya aku jatuh dari tangga, tapi kenapa aku tidak apa apa?.." kyungsoo masih melihat di sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? .." kyungsoo terkejut "jo-jongin?..."

"aku sudah lama mencarimu.." jongin tersenyum, jongin sangat berbeda, sungguh ini bukan seperti dia

"ah.."

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu.." jongin mendekati kyungsoo dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Xi – Luhan.."

"xi luhan?.."kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"itukan Ibuku…".. " aku merindukanmu xi luhan." Jongin makin mendekatkan bibirnya kea rah bibir kyungsoo.

"jo-jooongin aku bukan xi luhan…"

"aku bukan ibu…."

Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpinya, ia merasa mimpi itu sangatlah aneh. Dan ketika terbangun ia mendapati kris hyung dan para maid berada disekitarnya.

"pororo" kris hyung memegang tangan kyungsoo erat.

"syukurlah dia sudah sadar" kris menghela nafas nya panjang.

"syukurlah, hyung takut sekali kau tidak akan sadar lagi!..." kris mulai membalai surai hitam milik kyungsoo.

"tidak ada luka serius Cuma memar saja.." salah satu maid memeriksa kyungsoo, dan memastikan kyungsoo baik baik saja.

"a-aku kenapa?.." kyungsoo bertanya bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"ah iya, aku tadi terjatuh karena terlalu cepat berlari hyung, akhirnya tersandung dan…" kyungsoo mulai mengingat nya dan mulai berbohong agar tidak mengkhatirkan siapapun yang berada di sana.

"dan aku jatuh hyung…" kyungsoo tersenyum kepada semua orang yang berada di kamarnya.

"mian, aku ceroboh. Dan membuat kalian khawatir." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

Kris melihat kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak suka, kris tahu bahwa kyungsoo sedang berbohong sekarang.

"kenapa kamu malah menyembunyikan kenyataan sambil tertawa begitu?..."

"aku sudah mencari tahu semuanya, ini perbuatan pelayan jongin. Dia mendorong mu dari tangga…" kris mengeraskan suaranya.

"apaaa? Pelayan jongin?…" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kris barusan.

"kyungsoo dengarkan aku…" kini kris duduk disamping kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahu kyungsoo.

"pengacara sedang datang kemari, kalau kamu melaporkan kejadian ini maka hak waris jongin akan dihapuskan.."

"kita juga bisa memanggil polisi untuk mengusut kasus ini.. aku sendiri tidak ingin ini terjadi.. tapi bagiku kau, kyungsoo… kau lebih penting dibandingkan menjaga nama baik kim.."

"aku tidak bisa memaafkan kim jongin!"

"kamu mengerti kan?.." kris sekali lagi mengeraskan suaranya di depan kyungsoo.

"Ndeee…" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"panggilkan pengacara!" suruh kris pada salah seorang maid yang berada di kamar kyungsoo.

"baik tuan.." akhirnya semua maid pun keluar dari kamar kyungsoo, menyisakan kyungsoo dan kris berdua.

"mawar yang tadi pagi…bau ini juga.." kyungsoo melihat sebuket mawar yang berada disampingnya.

"sama dengan yang ada di dalam mimpi.." kyungsoo berfikir keras untuk itu.

"hyung salah!.." kyungsoo berteriak pada kris.

"jongin tidak melakukan apapun padaku.."

"apa yang kamu katakana kyungsoo?.." kris mendekati kyungsoo dan balik membentaknya.

"b-bukankah dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?.."

"Ani.."

"pasti mawar ini…"

"Aku.."

"aku mempercayai Jongin.."

"Tolong biarkan aku sendiri.!." setelah kyungsoo berteriak, akhirnya kris keluar tanpa kata dari kamar kyungsoo. Dan tinggalah kyungsoo yang mengingat mimpinya tadi.

.

.

.

.

"begitu ya,," jongin terlihat sibuk pada ponselnya

"AH.. terima kasih atas analisa nya.. tolong lanjutkan penyelidikan pada target!.." jongin menutup telponnya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"SIAPA?.." Tanya jongin dari dalam kamar, karena pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Pasti ada seseorang yang mengetuknya dari luar.

"selamat malam.. Jo-jongin.." kyungsoo membuka pintu itu, dan terlihat kyungsoo sangat pucat dengan perban yang berada di kepalanya.

"ah..kau? wae?" jongin yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo ingin menanyakannya namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan itu.

"aku kesini ingin melihat keadaan mu jongin, belakangan ini kamu sering sibuk dengan masalah warisan.." kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Mwoo? Kembali kekamar mu. Yang terluka itu kau, bukan aku!" jongin membulatkan matanya.

"a-aku.."

"aku juga tidak suka hutang budi.." jongin menyernyitkan alisnya sebelah.

"ternyata memang sama, jongin yang meletakkan bunga mawar di kamarku.."

"jongin.. pandangku tentang mu tidak berubah, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang baik.." kyungsoo tersenyum pada jongin dan membuat jongin mengingat seseorang yang benar benar mirip dengan kyungsoo.

"lu-luhan.." tiba tiba jongin memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat dan menghirup aroma vanilla yang ada di tubuh kyungsoo.

"dan kau.. mengatakan hal yang sama.."

"benar benar mirip.." jongin membelai pipi kyungsoo lembut.

"kenapa melihatku dengan mata seperti itu?.." kyungsoo gugup dan merasa susasana ini sangat canggung.

"_senyum lembut yang sama dengan mimpi tadi pagi.."_

"benar juga..Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.." jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"_jangan jangan jongin, mengenal eommaku.."_

"_a-aku iri pada eomma…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Dikamar kris.**

"what? Apa maksudnya?.." seorang maid yang cantik berteriak kecewa pada kris, seorang maid itu tidak berbusana dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.

"bukankah anda berjanji akan membiarkan aku kembali ke tempat tuan muda bila mendengarkan semua perintahmu hiks.." maid itu mulai meneteskan air matanya

"kenapa sekarang, kau tidak menepati janjimu.." "Kau.. kau jahat sekali.."

"kau menipuku.." maid itu menggoncang goncangkan tubuh kris yang berada di samping ranjang yang tengah menyesap rokoknya itu.

"akhh berisik.." Plakkk…. Kris menampar maid yang terlalu berisik itu baginya.

"buat apa aku harus terlalu serius menepati janji pada seorang pelayan sepertimu hahaha.." maid itu membulatkan matanya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kris barusan.

"seharusnya kau sadar diri.."

"baru melayaniku saja sudah sombong.."

"Itulah kenapa aku benci dengan yang namanya pelayan.."

"harusnya dari awal, kau sudah ku singkirkan.. cepat kemasi barang barang mu dan keluar dari tempat ini.." kris menyesap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat dan menginjaknya.

"tuan kris.." "kaaaaau… kau iblis…hikss .." maid itu menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Iblis katamu hahaha…"

"iblis yang sebenarnya ada di dalam istana ini adalah…"

Kraaaakkkkk… kris menusuk sebuah foto yang berada di meja yang ada didekat ranjang, foto itu menampilkan 2 orang, 1 wanita berpakaian maid dan 1 lelaki kecil nan imut yang memiliki mata yang besar.

"Putra berparas cantik dari wanita yang membuat ibuku menderita.."

"wajahnya, wajahnya sangat mirip dengannya.."

"orang yang sama dengan ibunya . si pelayan… Do Kyungsooo!"

"jujur saja, aku sedikit menyukainya, dan dia dapat mengubah orientasi sex ku.. tapi.. tapi aku tak bisa memaafkannya.."

"tenang saja eomma…"

"aku akan berbuat apapun asal kau bisa tenang dialam sana.."

"termasuk melenyapkan mereka semua.."

TBC…


End file.
